


Denial of Color

by Shahzadi_chan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alot of it follows Cannon with their meetings and such, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mama Milkovich's Death, Mandy's rape comes up eventually, Mickey being protective of mandy, Minor Character Death, Minor Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman, Minor Ian Gallagher/Kash Karib, Minor Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not compliant with new Season 10 details, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich, Protective Siblings, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling Bonding, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahzadi_chan/pseuds/Shahzadi_chan
Summary: In an AU world where you only see in full color once your soulmate kisses you, but they don’t see in color unless you kiss them back. Most people don’t think twice about kissing their soulmate back, Mickey isn’t like most people.





	1. Prologue- Mickey Milkovich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I really wanted to make a Soulmate AU with Ian and Mickey so here it is. Below Is roughly what Mickey’s vision is like before meeting his soulmate, 60% grey scale with the seeing the color of his soulmates eyes, Ian would be the same but he’d see blue instead of green. This is gonna be longer than i planned cause i just don’t know how to stop my imagination so here we go.

 

## Chapter 1 - Prologue 

Mickey didn’t always hate the idea of soulmates, when he was a kid he secretly loved the idea of someone who would love him and be perfect for him, despite his family reputation and rough upbringing. He remembered his mom explaining how soulmates worked to him, Iggy and Mandy and how all the colors they saw right now were dull expect the color their soulmates eyes would be, how you would feel strong emotions your soulmate felt and how even though not everyone meets their soulmates.(it was even more rare in places like Chicago)That it was a magical thing and that even just limited time with that person was worth more than she could describe.She also explained that their father didn’t like to talk about soulmates and not to bring it up around him.  
  
Mickey didn’t get what she meant at the time, cause he always thought that his parents were soulmates, it was just before she died that he overheard her talking to Mandy. Mandy always loved the idea of soulmates too but unlike Mickey who just listened in amazement, Mandy would always ask their mom questions whenever their dad wasn’t around and she got the chance. Iggy always half listened when he was around but never seemed to care too much.  
  
One night when Terry was out on bender, celebrating whatever scam he’d accomplished that week, their mom was putting Mandy to bed, Mickey was standing outside the door silently when Mandy turned to her and whispered.  
“Mommy, why doesn’t Daddy like when people talk about soulmates?”  
  
Their mom paused for a moment before holding her daughters hand in hers. ”Daddy’s soulmate isn’t around anymore so he doesn’t like thinking about it too much”  
  
Mandy’s eyes widened as did Mickeys at her response, Mandy gasped and blinked up at her mom and the question was out before Mickey had time to process the information “Daddy’s not your soulmate?? What happened to his, what happened to yours?”  
  
“No, Me and your daddy aren’t soulmates.” She paused briefly taking in Mandy’s reaction, seeing no sadness in her daughter eyes she continued ”Your daddy wasn’t ready for his soulmate, some people don’t value their soulmates and take them for granted, so even if their destined to be it doesn’t guarantee that they will stay together… Mommy’s soulmate got really sick, so he couldn’t stay with me.” Their mom gave a sad smile as she spoke, Mickey swore he could see unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
“Oh…” Mandy responded, unsure of how to respond before she squeezed her moms hand and frowned, asking her next question in a small voice. “What happens when your soulmate dies?”  
  
The sadness in her eyes lessened as she smiled down at her daughter’s bluntness. “You stop seeing the color their eyes were, while the rests of the colors stay. You know you’ll never forget them no matter what, so part of them is always with you.”  
  
Mandy nodded to herself in understanding at her young age of 10 before her expression saddened as she nearly yelled out her next question in fear of the answer. “Do you wish you never met Daddy, and could of stayed with your soulmate and not had us?!?”  
  
Their moms eyes widened with Mickeys, Iggy was playing with he grass but stopped to hear the answer to Mandy’s question. Their mother wrapped her arms around Mandy. “No! Amanda of course I don’t wish for that sweetie, you know how much I love you and your brothers.” she moved back and kissed Mandy on the top of the head. “I would never wish for anything that would take any of you away from me.”  
  
It was shortly after then that he realized that he didn’t have any attraction to the girl his age and that his soulmate would probably be a boy, and his father made it pretty clear that being a fag, even if your soulmate was decided by birth,it was disgusting and something that he wouldn’t hesitate to beat someone to a pulp or nearly kill them for. Mickey felt like he couldn’t breath at the realization, at the age of 12 he skipped school for the first time and headed home, knowing his father wouldn’t be there until later that evening.  
  
He entered the house and ran into his room like he was being chased, chased by gay thought that he couldn’t escape maybe. Slamming the door behind him in his rush to hide from the world, forgetting that his mother was probably home and would be sure to check on him upon hearing his door slam. It was 5 minutes later that he heard a small knock on his door, not responding their was a second knock before she entered his room anyways.  
  


“Mikhailo, are you okay?” His mother asked softly, she always called him and Mandy by their actual names, he always pretended he hated it, but she could tell it was an act to look tough. She moved to sitting near him on the bed. He didn’t move for a moment, hesitating before he shook his head. His moms hands moved to his head, her fingers going through his hair softly.

  
“You know you can talk to me, all I want is for you to be happy, all of you kids, you mean the world to me.” Mickey blinked back the tears he didn’t know were building in his eyes before he slowly sat up, moving to sit next to his mom, sighing.  
  
“I’m scared… I don’t want to ever met my soulmate.” He sad while looking down at his hands, fidgeting as he spoke.  
  
“What, why not? I always felt like you were almost just as interested in it as Amanda.”She tilted her head to the side as she looked at the profile of her son, who looked more defeated than shes ever seen him.  
  
Mickey mumbled his response quietly, shame lacing his voice as her spoke. “My soulmates probably gonna be a boy.”  
  
His mom eyes widened before she moved her hand to Mickeys face making him look at her as she spoke.” No matter what, even if your soulmates a boy, once you met him he’ll make you realize that there’s nothing to be ashamed of and that there are gonna be people who love you no matter what.”  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, that he returned even, even though he tried to move slowly so that she wouldn’t notice. she spoke again softly “ I will always love you Mikhailo.” She heard Mickey sniffle against her, as she continued to speak softly. “And I know its going to be hard, you just have to be strong and patient.” she finished talking a tear rolled down her cheek, praying with all her might that Terry wouldn’t find out and that nothing bad would happened to Mickey over something that he had no control over.  
  
She called the school and told them that Mickey left for family reasons and that she pulled him from school herself, later that night she made his favorite foods for dinner and fortunately Terry didn’t make it home that night. That night Mickey felt like he was going to be okay and didn't feel as scared about the fact that his soulmate would be a boy.  
  
  
The following weeks their mom and Terry were arguing nonstop, though Mandy  and Mickey couldn’t really tell what they were arguing about, they started seeing bruises appear on their moms skin. Terry was overly irritable and would get mad at anything any of them did and when he would almost hit them, their mother would intervene and it would end in another fight.  
  
Mickey, Mandy and Iggy were joking around as the walked home from school, Joey, Colin and Jamie were a bit older so they usually hung around the school or around the neighborhood until near dinner time. As they approached their front door something felt off, like the air had gotten colder. They hesitated a moment before Mickey stepped forward leading their way into the house, upon opening the door there was blood all over the floor and Mickey saw Terry sitting on the couch drinking a beer as he watched the TV, not seeming to care about the blood on the floor. Mandy gasped as she entered behind Mickey, drawing their father’s attention to them. Terry glared at them before he snarled.  
  
“What the hell are you kids looking at?! Clean this fucking mess up.” Mickey felt himself go numb before he nodded but turned to Iggy slightly behind him, speaking lowly so that Terry wouldn’t hear.  
  
“Bring Mandy to her room and we’ll clean this up, Call Joey and update him quick.” Iggy nodded and then dragged  Mandy away from the scene and into her room.  
  
Seeing the boys nod he took another swig of his beer and looked back to the TV. Mickey pulled out the mop and pail, heading to the kitchen to fill the pail with water and bleach. Iggy entered the kitchen, and Mickey turned to him about to ask if Mandy was okay, when Iggy shook his head, already knowing the question before it was asked. All the brothers were protective of their one and only little sister, though to different degrees. Mickey was at the top followed by Joey, then Iggy, Colin then Jamie at the bottom. Jamie was more distant from the rest of them being the oldest and more quiet, he was likely to move out first among them.  
  
Mickey nodded solemnly, noticing that Iggy was paler than he was minutes ago. Just as him and Iggy dragged the mop and pail back into the living room, Mickey noticed his mothers suit case near the door. Mickey felt like he’d just been punched in the stomach and that it was hard to breathe. He knew he should just keep quiet but not knowing wasn't an option for Mickey, he needed to know.  
  
He spoke with a loud voice sounding stronger than he felt “Where’s mom?” Iggy looked up then around the house quickly looking for her with a panicked look in his eyes.  
  
Terry's eyes darkened as he glared at Mickey, his voice sounding angry and disgusted, almost loud enough to qualify as yelling.  
  
“Your bitch of a mother decided she wanted to move out and leave me to look after all you kids. I wouldn't let her leave so she killed herself. Selfish bitch, leaving me to look after 6 kids. Guess she got what she wanted.” He finished off his beer, throwing the can on the ground before standing up.  
  
“Mom wouldn’t leave us…“Mickey said in disbelief, his voice quiet. Iggy stopped moving and stared at the floor, willing his emotions away.  
  
” Your mom was faggot loving whore, we"re better off without her!" Terry yelled with a snarl, his temper rising.  
  
“Mom wouldn't leave us.” Mickey repeated, his voice still quiet but full of certainty. “You… kill-” before he was able to finished his sentence Terry was lunging at him with his fists first.  
  
“Don’t you ever suggest I had anything to do with your mothers death.” He spoke with malice as he punched Mickey in the face, knocking him to the floor, Mickey’s vision blurred.  
  
Terry continued to punch Mickey, over and over not noticing that the older kids have gotten home until they were using teamwork to pull him off of Mickey, yelling at him to stop and leave him alone. Mickey allowed tears to fall as he was punched by his father, thinking of his mother who’d he’d never see again, who loved them so much and the warmth she once brought to their home. Once Terry was pulled away he spat on the ground close to where Mickey was then turned away with an angry grumble. Mickey stared blankly ahead, feeling numb emotionally and physically.  
  
"You better remember what happens when you suggest stupid things, all of you... Clean this the fuck up, I'm going to the bar." He said not even bothering to hide his annoyance for his children as he stormed out the front door slamming it in on the way out.  
  
Joey crouched down next to Mickey examining his face and looking him over with concern, helping him sit up. Just as he was about to ask him if he was okay and loud scream came from behind.  
  
Mandy had left her room as she heard her dad talk badly about her mom, though she stayed in the hallway out of view, the news of their mothers death had her sinking into the wall onto the ground, as she cried silently, something she’d perfected growing up around Terry. Her tears increased as she listened to the conversation between Mickey and her father. She struggled to stand as she heard the sound of Mickey being knocked to the floor, feeling dizzy and unfocused.  
  
The sound of the door slamming bringing her back to reality as she rushed into the room. “Mickey!?! Are you okay?!” She screamed running to his side and sitting next to him without second thought as more tears rolled down her face.  
  
Mandy’s scream cut through the numbness that had engulfed Mickey, he blinked down at her and seeing her tear stained face he forced his mouth to work as he gave a small nod, despite his body being in more pain than hes ever been in before. “...I-I’m fine.” He voice sounded more rough.  
  
More tears filled Mandy’s eyes as she looked at all the blood covering her brother, and then at the blood on the ground under them belonging to their mother. “You’re not... and M-Mom. “ her voice coming out in sobs making her unable to complete her sentences as she completely broke down in front of him.  
  
Mickey’s eyes watered a bit before he pulled Mandy into a hug, even though moving caused him pain. He rubbed the unshed tears out of his eyes with his one hand, as her rubbed her back gently with the other. Before he whispered to into her hair.  
  
“I’ll be okay, we’re gonna be okay. We have each other and I’m never gonna let anything happen to you.” He spoke it gently but in his mind it wasn't just reassurance to make her feel better. No, it was a promise he was making to her and he intended to keep it no mater what. It was then that Mickey’s childhood ended in a sense, the innocence he once carried was gone, just like the loving mother they once had. Iggy, Colin and Jamie cleaned up the floor while Joey and Mandy helped bandage up Mickey, Mandy not leaving his side for a second.  
  
Jamie stole them a pizza for dinner that night and Mandy slept in Mickey’s bed for almost two weeks before she was comfortable sleeping by herself again. Terry didn't appear back in the house for a month and a half, which Mandy was back in Mickeys bed for the first week of him being back.  
  
After that Terry was more irritable and angry than he ever was before, it wasn't uncommon that he would almost hit one of his kids, If Mickey was around he would always say something that would piss his father off more than whatever one of his brothers did, getting the majority of the beating Terry dished out on his kids over the years.  
  
Mickey no longer loved the idea of soulmates, someone feeling his strong emotions when his life was hell, who the fuck would want to deal with that? Who would want someone like him who was dirty, poor, damaged with scars, had no manners and who was disgusting cowardly faggot? No one, so no he didn't need a soulmate, his life already felt grey so it’s not like he needed any more color in it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Ian childhood/side most likely, Also I'm not sure how many chapters this will have. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Start- Ian Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's point of view, brief prologue for him. Befriending Mandy and the start of his relationship with Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up longer than I planned and I tried to follow their story line.

## Chapter 2 - Ian Gallagher

Growing up Ian never really thought much of soulmates, his mom and his dad were soulmates and they fought all the time then his mom was always leaving and coming back, it didn’t really seem like anything special to him. So what if he could only see partial color and things that were blue, He was content with the amount of color he saw plus blue was a lovely color and seeing just that one fully was fine with him. He watched as Fiona tried to find her soulmate though she’d never admit to it, he could see her interest dwindle with the guys after they kissed, she tried to seem interested in them after but it never worked for long.

Ian wouldn’t say he was against the whole idea of his soulmate just that he didn’t see it as something likely and didn’t think of it as that special or needed from the impression he got from Frank and Monica growing up. Sure Kevin and V were a good example of soulmates but he always felt like it was rare and didn’t prove that all soulmates worked out and, and in his mind they were one of the lucky two to have found each other and be perfect together. He didn’t wanna go chasing it forever like Fiona had been doing. That being said, Ian was a romantic and did want someone to love him and be with him, he just didn’t think it mattered if they were his soulmate, but he did always end up finding out if they were, he figured if he kissed everyone he hooked up with at least once then it’d be pretty easy to see if they reacted and saw color after kissing him or not. Not that he planned on breaking up with them or not hooking up anymore if they didn’t see color, he was just too curious and had to make sure. Ian usually waited til at least the second hook up when the curiosity got the best of him and he ended up kissing them.

His first kiss was Roger Spikey, who kissed him first and he didn’t see any color change when they kissed but Ian just shrugged and kissed him back, they didn’t end up having actual sex, Ian wasn’t ready for that much but he did get his first hummer from the guy so it wasn’t a bad experience, he continued seeing Roger for a bit but he could tell that he didn’t really want a relationship and Ian was fine to just enjoy the new experiences.

The first time he had sex was when he was 15 after he’d been working at Kash n’ Grab for a few months. Things with Kash started pretty fast as they had limited time together with Kash’s marriage to Linda. He saw Kash check him out often and he started to purposely try and see if he was being checked out in a sexual way or not, he would wear tighter shirts and bend over more often and of course give Kash suggestive looks when he could.

Kash made the first move and even though when they kissed and no color changed which he expected with Kash’s brown eyes, he did have feelings for Kash and was content with their relationship enough to be interested in sex with the older man. Neither know what they were doing as neither had slept with another man, but Ian knew what he wanted and went for it, learning that he liked being in control and being the ‘pitcher’ and didn’t really want to be the one bending over and taking it.

They continued seeing each other a couple months before there was any issues, and Ian thought he wouldn’t mind staying with Kash. He even felt happy to be with the older man. It was then that he saved a fellow classmate from a pervert of a teacher that things were in motion to change.

Mandy had been his classmate for a lot of his life with them being the same age, and he knew all about the Milkovich’s reputation, most wouldn’t bother to even attempt to help one of them seeing as they were perfectly capable of handing themselves but Ian never really judged people based on stuff like that considering everyone knew his family name because of Frank and Monica, who was he to judge? He didn’t think twice before tripping the teacher with his bag.

Mandy on the other hand seemed to think it was a big deal and he had unintentionally gotten her attention, causing her to flirt with him slightly in front of Kash at the store. He hoped it was just something she’d get over once he didn’t return her flirting but while heading home that didn’t seem to be the case when she joined him and went with him back to the house. Ian wracked his brain for a way to get out of this but all he came up with was either to tell her he was gay, which telling strangers/people you didn’t trust wasn’t the best idea on the south side or he could try and befriend her and hope she would get it.

He obviously went with option B and offered to get her a drink, when he came back as Carl was leaving he didn’t see it going well. It’s not like Mandy wasn’t beautiful, just that she was female and he’d never had any interest in females in that kind of way. He always had a soft spot for blue eyes, probably because they were so clearly blue and seemed to shine because of his soulmate, and her black hair just made her eyes stick out even more.

When he rejected her advances, he felt bad when he seen small tears form in her eyes and she left crying but knew there was nothing he could do about it, so much for making a new friend.

The next day went like normal until he was at work when he heard Mickey Milkovich yelling his name and chasing after him for what Mandy told him he did, he never really paid attention to the other boy, seeing as he wasn’t at school much and was in Lip’s grade, unlike Mandy who cared about her appearance the same couldn’t be said about her brothers, Mickey even more than the rest who looked like he handn't bathed in a week or so.

The next week he didn’t really have time to spend with Kash outside of the normal coworker relationship and he for sure wasn’t having sex in the store when he didn’t know if Mickey and the rest of Mandy’s brother’s would show up, the last thing he needed was to give them another reason to beat him up.

He had to find Mandy and talk to her by herself, or try and fight back against Micky. He tried previously to talk to Mandy when she was with her friends but it didn’t work, too many of them shielding her and they just walked away. But he had to end this somehow, either by Mandy or taking on Mickey. He knew he should make a plan but he wasn’t the best at making plans like that and figured he’d just wing in. It's not like he was bad with people or anything.

It was the following day that he hid outside the Milkovich household, holding the family batt that Lip found him and joined him in waiting for some kind of sign of Mickey, he told Lip of his plans to hit Mickey on the back of the head with the batt and probably get beaten up by his other brothers. Lip didn't seem to approve of his plans but was ready to back him up. It was then he saw Mandy leave the house, he hesitated a couple seconds, handing Lip the batt and chased after her.

“Mandy, Mandy, hey.” He said slightly out of breath as he chased after her.

“Get away from me, you fucking perv.” She said angrily though he could hear the slight hurt in her voice as spoke.

“We need to talk” He said, reaching for her wrist as she pushed them away pointing at him. “You’re a dead man Ian Gallagher, fucking dead.” She said straight to his face still pointing before she turned away and starting walking away.

Ian hesitated a moment before he gave up, and decided to go with the truth, hoping it wouldn’t end badly for him. “I’m gay.” he said honestly, seeing her turn towards him he gave her a half smile that probably looked a bit worried and uncertain.

He fell into step with her and they continued walking around aimlessly outside, Mandy’s anger vanished with his confession and she was silent for a bit before she started asking him about it, wanting to know how long he was gay and they joked about Justin Timberlake.

“Are you sure you’re not just making this up… About being gay I mean.”

“In this neighborhood? Why would I make that up?” He said bluntly before he lowered his voice slightly. “You and Lip and the only two who know.” Who would really want to come out in this kind of neighborhood? Seemed like it’d just be asking for someone to beat him up, and its not like he was a big guy or anything.

“I wont tell anyone.” She said, sounding sincere which caused relief to wash over him.

“Thanks.” He replied, not knowing what else to say to show how much relief it brought him.

“I just thought maybe you were making this up so I would call my brothers off… I don’t know… Maybe you think I’m like ugly or something.” She said sounding smaller than she usually did, looking at the ground as she spoke. Ian blinked, he couldn’t see how anyone could see Mandy as anything even remotely close to ugly.

“Mandy, you’re beautiful, this has nothing to do with the way you look, I mean you have the most beautiful blue eyes and maybe if you were a guy.” Ian said teasingly earning a smile from her. “ But I’m just not wired that way.” He finished.

He hesitated a second but when he seen Mandy still looked unsure he grabbed her hand, placing on it on his crotch placing his other hand on her chest then waited a few seconds “See? Nothing.” Then let her go, waiting for her reaction.

She smiled at him shyly before she spoke quietly “…Your soulmate has blue eyes huh? Mine too…” they continued walking til they made it to a park, sitting on the swing. He felt content and like he could trust Mandy, making it easier to talk to her.

”I can pretend to be your girlfriend, like at school and stuff, then no one would give you a hard time” She suggested, glancing at him from the side.

“You’d do that for me?” he asked, not expecting for her to suggest something like that.

“Sure. You’d keep the creepy guys away from me. Besides...” She hesitated but reached out her hand to hold his.

“I’ve never actually had a real boyfriend before. N-not that you'd’ be a real boyfriend but a boyfriend I could do things with. Instead of just getting finger banged all the time. ”she said with a small laugh and Ian laughed with her, a smile on his face.

“Sounds great to me Mandy, blue for you too huh? Really makes guys with blue eyes standout don’t you think?” Ian said wistfully giving Mandy a genuine smile and a laughed again as she agreed with him.

Ian was thrilled things worked out with Mandy, he always did want a female friend in his life, talking to Lip about guys was weird for him even though Lip accepted he was gay after the whole incident with Karen. Which for the record he didn’t count that as his first blowjob since he didn’t even get hard from it, it was just awkward really. Mandy seemed nice under her tough exterior, plus he liked how blunt and honest she was.

Mandy came home with him and they spent time hanging out in his room before she decided to head home. It was shortly after she left that Fiona announced that she was dating Jimmy, the guy that’s been hanging around lately, lan wondered why it took her so long to say anything, but it was when he overheard her talking to Lip that he understood that this time was a bit different.

“I’ve decided to put off kissing him for awhile, I figured if I started liking him enough it would matter less when he turned out to not be my soulmate.” Fiona said in a near whisper to Lip, Ian guessed she was sick of feeling so alone and always secretly getting disappointed by the fact that the guys weren’t her soulmate, maybe she’d be happy for a bit, Ian always felt that she would be happier if she didn’t care about them being her soulmates as much as she did.

Ian smiled to himself, happy for his older sister before he went to bed for the night, he felt content with his life, soulmate or not he couldn’t help his optimism, he could get used to a life like this.

It was once Mandy called her brothers off of him that he started seeing her brother Mickey more often, and not because he was spending time with Mandy, but because he kept coming in and stealing from the store. He even told Mickey to take some civic pride and rob somewhere else and that didn’t go over so well, judging by the dip he ended up having to clean off the store windows.

He didn’t get it, he rarely saw Mickey steal from the store in the months he’s worked so far. Maybe Mandy told him they were dating and he didn’t trust him or something, still stealing from the store was getting Kash in trouble with Linda, he figured he might ask Mandy if she could do something about it.

It was then that Linda gave them a gun and though Kash couldn’t aim well at all Ian was confident in his shooting skills and showed off a bit, not that he could shoot Mickey if he had the chance, target practice and shooting someone were two different things and he could just picture how upset Mandy would be with him for shooting her brother. Yeah not something he was gonna do.

His friendship with Mandy was going great, he even trusted her enough to tell her about him and Kash, and she didn't judge him for sleeping with someone with such a big age gap, and just talked about the guys she’d been with in response, he felt he could tell her anything, and that he finally had a friend who he could openly talk to and be himself around.

It was the day after he went over to the Milkovich household for the first time to spend time with Mandy that Mickey had hit Kash for pulling a gun on him and stole the gun.

Ian sighed to himself when he learned that Kash’s gun had gotten stolen, him and Kash's relationship was back on track, but it seemed he couldn’t be content for too long with having to get the gun back for his boyfriend? Were they boyfriends, guess not when he was married to Linda, Ian shook his head getting rid of those kind of thoughts, not wanting to think about something irrelevant for no reason. He actually wasn't too bothered that they wouldn’t be anything official, he just wasn’t sure if that was good or bad for their relationship.

Ian knocked on the door to the Milkovich household, relieved when it was Mandy who’d opened the door. He quickly asked if her brother was around and when she said no one was home he took to searching fantastically for the gun, though he could hear Mandy protesting as he rifled through Mickey’s room. No sign of it anywhere and he didn’t really wanna be caught in action digging through Mickey’s stuff so he listened to Mandy’s pleadings for him to leave and that she would take care of the mess. He mouthed out a silent apology to Mandy as he left.

Ian tried again the next day earlier in the morning, grabbing the crowbar from the front yard on the way in, hoping he would catch Mickey off guard enough to get the gun from him. He snuck in without anyone seeing him and he quietly headed to Mickey room, ignoring the sign to fuck off. Mickey was sleeping face down on the bed and Ian had to stop himself from letting out a small laugh at how cute the other had looked as he put a serious expression on his face and poked Mickey with the crowbar.

“The fuuuck.” Mickey moaned as he woke up. "The gun." Ian said sternly as Mickey rolled off his stomach and gave him a confused look before he spoke, still sounding tired. “Gallagher?”

“The gun Mickey.” He spoke with more clearly with confident voice. Mickey stared at him wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Alright.” Mickey said easily, siting up on his bed. Ian didn’t expect it to be so easy to get back but was relieved they wouldn’t be a fight over it. Letting his guard down just a tiny bit which was when Mickey lunged at him, knocking him against the wall and the crowbar out of his hand within seconds, Ian wrestled against Mickey, making a mess of the room as he broke free and went back to the bed for the crowbar

Ian struggled against him but was out powered and being on his stomach didn’t help, it helped even less when Mickey sat on top of him. He knew he didn’t fight nearly as much as Mickey did, as soon as he saw the him grab the crowbar from him he closed his eyes, in preparation of the blows he expected to follow, thinking it could be it for him. The silence and lack of movement cause him to open his eyes again and peer up at the blue eyes above him in question. He heard the crowbar drop to the ground as Mickey continued looking down at him. Ian then noticed that the other boy had an erection, glancing at it quickly before he looked up at Micky again, less afraid, feeling himself grow hard in response, his eyes changing from fear to want.

Mickey started removing his shirt as fast as he could, almost like the article of clothing personally offended him. He really was attractive under his clothes, just being without a shirt Ian’s desire was already too high. He followed Mickey’s example of removing his shirt, though it seemed he wasn’t fast enough, as the next second Mickey was pulling his shirt off of him. Then went back to pulling his pants and underwear off at the same time, moving himself back onto the bed as Ian followed.

Ian hesitated a moment before he pulled his own pants and underwear off, then followed Mickey onto the bed. He saw Mickey glance down at his dick, and then seen him lick his lips in response, making his dick twitch. Just as Ian was wondering how this would go since Mickey seemed like he would resist to being the one taking it Mickey flipped over so that he was facing away from Ian, pulling a bottle of lube from somewhere under his bed. He put it near his ass and looked back at bit at Ian, a small blush on his face that he probably would deny being there before he went back to looking at the wall in front of him.

Ian nodded to himself before taking the bottle of lube and pouring some into his hand. He cleared his throat slightly to get the other males attention, which when he did he used his hand without the lube on it to pull Mickey’s ass closer to him, guiding the other and making it so Mickey’s ass was in the air. He heard Mickey swallow, maybe nervous or just finding the position more embarrassing, Ian wasn’t sure but he was pretty sure if Mickey didn’t want something he would kick Ian off of him. Ian traced the rim to Mickey’s opening, causing a small gasp to escape the others mouth, which only encouraged Ian to gently slip his finger in. Ian wasn’t sure how much experience Mickey had but he found it best to assume that with his size, lube and some prep wouldn’t be a bad idea.

‘You don’t ha-” He heard Mickey start to say just before he inserted the next finger into him, cutting off his sentence and causing Mickey to let out a small whine before he moved his hand in front of his mouth to muffle any sounds he made. Ian continued fingering Mickey, added a generous amount of lube before he started stretching his fingers out inside of him. Once he had gotten three fingers in him and stretched him out he removed them. He couldn’t wait anymore, he didn’t remember the last time he was this hard.

Seconds after he removed his fingers and just as he finished coating his dick with lube, Mickey ass moved against him, rubbing against him, probably try to aim for his dick. Ian held back a chuckle at how eager Mickey was before he pushed himself in, slowly sinking into Mickey, loving how hot and tight he felt, Ian let out a groan.

Staying still as he adjusted to Mickey’s tight heat and had no doubt Mickey was adjusting to his size, not to be cocky or anything. He made himself wait for Mickey to make the first move. Mickey clenched down on Ian dick, giving a small smirk over his shoulder and did it again, causing Ian to groan and start moving. He thrusted in and out of Mickey, slowly, switching angles slightly until he heard a muffled groan from the other a sign that he had found his prostate. Ian picked up the pace and repetitively hit Mickey’s prostate. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer Ian reached around and started stroking Mickey dick in time with his thrusts. Mickey finished seconds before Ian did, making a mess on his own bed as he put his head into his pillow to hide his moans. Ian let out a groan of his own as he came inside Mickey.

Just as he realized that they hadn't used a condom heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly moved off Mickey rolling onto his back and covering himself with a blanket then pulling it to cover Mickey as he rolled onto his back. Ian held his breath as Terry walked through the door straight into the washroom. He felt Mickey tense beside him, clenching his fists as they listened for Terry in the washroom, they gave a quick glance to each other, both with matching expression of panic and fear of Terry’s reaction as they both looked forward waiting. Terry walked out of the bathroom, barely glancing at them as he spoke.

“Mandy’s making eggs..” He paused then turned towards them and gave them a disgusted look that fortunately didn't look angry and as he spoke again “Put on some clothes, you two look like a couple of fags.” He then walked away and Ian felt himself let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and let himself sink back into the bed for a second. Ian then slowly got up, pulling his underwear on he went to the washroom quick and brought out some toilet paper passing it to Mickey, which Mickey took it from him silently.

“Sorry about not using a condom..” Ian said in a near whisper, not believing he forgot, he always wore one with Kash... Oh fuck, he totally forgot about Kash, he only felt a small amount of guilt before he heard Mickey respond quietly.

“It’s fine, I forgot anyways.” Ian then turned around and gathered his clothes from the ground, giving Mickey some privacy as he cleaned himself up. He just finished pulling his pants on and zipping them up as he turned around to see Mickey already clothes with a different shirt on. How did he get dressed so quick anyways. He saw Mickey drop the gun onto the bed before he walked past Ian and out of the room, not saying a word. Ian got the rest of his clothes on and took the gun leaving the room moments later which Mandy seen him and asked him why he was there, and then if he was okay, when she saw what was probably some kind of bruise or mark on his face. He told her he was okay and showed her the gun he had gotten back he left out the front door quietly.

He would of never expected that Mickey was gay, maybe it was a Milkovich tough exterior thing that kept him surprised when it came to them. His mind started going over how good Mickey looked underneath his clothes, his moans or just with his ass out in front of Ian, Ian shook the thoughts away as he felt himself growing hard at the thought and didn't really wanna walk home with an erection.

He was just a block away from his house when he got a text from Linda asking him to come to the store, he quickly made his way to the store, thinking it could be about the gun that Mickey had stolen. Upon stepping in the store he explained that he just gotten the text and asked what was up when Linda stormed over to him, punching him in the face.

“That’s for screwing my husband.” She yelled at him before turning back to Kash. He watched as Linda and Kash discussed their marriage and he felt a bit bad for Linda but not too much when it was more of Kash’s fault, it being his marriage not Ian's. Ian looked away briefly feeling like he was intruding on them even though he was told to come. He was surprised when Linda said she wanted another baby not expecting it after she discovered Kash was cheating on her. He felt bad again for her and put his apron on the counter saying he was sorry before he turned to leave the store.

‘You’re not fired.” He paused again, turning to look at her. “My opinion, you could do better.” She said as she walked away, he couldn’t help as Mickey’s blue eyes appeared in his head at her suggestion. Leaving just Kash and him alone, he felt awkward and couldn’t keep eye contact with Kash, so he took the gun out from under his shirt, placing in on the counter, making small moments of eye contact with the older man before he left the store without saying a word to Kash.

The next day he hung out with Mandy for a bit, and he couldn’t help thinking of Mickey and got stuck in his own head for a moment. Which she noticed when he responded with a “Hmm?” to her story, that he hadn’t paid attention to, caught red handed when she asked if he was listening he apologized and said he wasn’t. Unable to help the smile on his face. Mandy looked at him a bit of concern in her eyes as she questioned him. “What’s wrong with you?”

He thought for a second and answered. “Slept with someone, not Kash”

“What?? Well deets please! Who?” She asked with a smile, obviously not offended in the slightest at him not listening earlier.

“I...” He hesitated a moment, though unable to remove the smile from his face. He couldn’t tell Mandy it was her brother who he doubted told a lot if anyone that he was gay. “Can’t tell you.” Ian explained hoping she would accept it. “On the down low, you know.”

When Mandy nodded and gave a simple wow, he was grateful that she hadn’t pushed for an answer from him.

The next couple shifts at work were awkward to say the least, Kash kept mentioning Linda and when she was fertile and apologizing to Ian for not being able to have sex for awhile. Ian felt oddly detached from the other man, he knew it wasn't Kash’s fault for having to try for a baby, but it’s not like he could mad at Linda either, she hadn’t fired him after all. He just didn’t really feel upset from it like he thought he would. It was after Kash left to go try and get Linda pregnant that Mickey came into the store.

“Got any slim jims in this shit hole?” Mickey asked simply, looking around briefly as the the customer left. Ian made his way to the front door locking it.

“Yep, in the back room.” Ia responded as walked past Mickey, checking him out as he walked by, as he heard Mickey following, he grinned. Pleased to see that their first time wouldn’t be their last time.

Ian used the condom and lube he had already in the back room and was relieved when Mickey didn’t question why he had those back there. The preparation and sex was quick, considering it was colder in the back and he didn't really want Kash on Linda walking in on them, plus he was too excited at the aspect of it not just being a one time thing. Upon leaving the store Ian couldn’t help but try and talk to Mickey.

“Soo... Guess this was like a booty call huh?” Ian questioned as he walked Mickey out of the store. Mickey barely glanced at him before speaking.

“Whatever, see ya.” Wrapping his scarf around his neck Mickey walked away, Ian knew he shouldn’t be pleased by that answer but he couldn’t help the smile that came over his face. See ya huh? Guess that means there would be another time.

It was a couple days later when Ian was hanging out at the Milkovich household with Mandy, going over school work in the living room, and joking around. When Mickey entered the house, and Ian’s attention automatically went to the other, as he burped and said “Douche bags.” Mandy seemed unimpressed responding with her own insult to her brother. “Ass-face.” Ian watched as Mickey went into his room, unable to take his eyes off of him.

Ian bit his lip briefly as he tried to tell himself he didn't need to go see Mickey right now but it didn't work, and couldn’t stop his mind from focusing on him and wanting to go to him. “Gotta go to the bathroom” Ian said as Mandy told him how to flush he made his way over to Mickey’s room.

“Hey.” He heard Mandy say, stopping right before entering Mickey’s room, he waited for he to talk.”You want pizza bagels?” Ian hesitated then smiled to himself, thinking how much he enjoyed his friendship with Mandy as he answered with a simple “Sure.” entering Mickey’s room.

Entering Mickey’s room Ian looked at him, laying on his bed before saying that Mandy was making pizza bagels, unsure of what else to say without seeming too happy, Mickey nodded and said he’ll get some when they are done.

Ian stood there awkwardly for a second, him and Mickey didn’t really do the whole talking thing, not that Ian minded it just made it a bit harder to tell if Mickey wanted to have sex with him or not, and he wasn't sure how to go about it, they only hooked up twice so far, first time started in a fight and the last time Mickey came into the store asking where slim jims were. Ian was really starting to like Mickey, or at least sex with Mickey, with how much he couldn't contain his smile when Mickey came by last time.

Ian must’ve gotten lost in his head for a second cause he blinked and saw Mickey looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Um...” Ian stuttered, before Mickey’s lip curved up into a small smirk, looking right at Ian.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Ian almost felt his face flush as her stepped forward to try and explain himself.

“I-I didn’t mean.. to stare for that long, I w-” He started saying before Mickey cut him off. “You gonna just stand there rambling or are you gonna get on me?” Mickey said easily, looking at Ian from the bed. Ian felt the nervousness leave him as he grinned and stepped over to the bed, crawling onto it.

Mickey sat up, easily removed his shirt, as Ian did the same. Again it took Ian longer as he was wearing multiple layers, Mickey had already removed his jacket and was down to the one shirt when Ian came in. So Mickey started helping him to remove his shirt, seeming to lack the patience for waiting for Ian to do it himself.

Mickey removed his pants after and Ian stopped him before Mickey turned around to face the bed, causing Mickey to give him a more guarded look, also looking like he was ready to fight. Ian figured he wasn't a fan of face to face sex, which Ian expected and it wasn't what he had in mind so he kept his hands on Mickey to stop him from flipping over as he moved closer.

Mickey stared daggers at him, seeming uncomfortable, which caused Ian to raise one eyebrow at him, Which wasn't nearly as effective as Mickey’s but still. He lowered himself down closer to Mickey’s dick, which he felt the tension leave the other when he figured out what was going on. He looked up at Mickey and saw that the other’s face was a slight shade of red, which was cute really. Ian gave him a smile that he hoped was more seductive than the dopey one he felt on his face their last meeting, he didn't know why he saw the thug as cute, he just couldn’t help himself with how expressive he was sometimes.

Ian licked his lips before he brought his lips to Mickey’s dick, his tongue pressing against the tip, causing a small sound from Mickey, who chose then to bring his arm over his face as he lied back onto the bed. Ian decided then to take his whole dick into his mouth, eagerly wanting to taste Mickey. A muffled noise came from above as he made sure his lips covered his teeth as he bobbed his head up and down on the others dick. He pulled off with a pop, sliding his chest against Mickey as he reached over the side of the bed to where he saw Mickey get the lube from last time.

Having found the lube, he moved himself back to where he was in front of Mickey’s. Ian grabbed the blanket from the bed and bundled them and moved them to put under Mickey’s ass. Mickey must of been watching him cause he moved his ass up as Ian was moving the blanket under him. He squirted some lube onto his fingers before his mouth moved back to Mickey’s dick, his hands moving to Mickey’s ass moments later squeezing it appreciatively before he made his way to Mickey’s hole.

Ian inserted one finger in, feeling almost no resistant he skipped to two, his mouth hollowing around Mickey’s dick, before he swirled his tongue around the tip while scissoring Mickey open. Hearing muffled noises from above as he felt Mickey’s hips move slightly, not seeming to know if he wanted to thrust into Ian mouth or back onto his fingers. Ian felt his own dick throb with how hard it was and he inserted a third finger, still moving his tongue against the dick in his mouth. Just as he finished stretching Mickey out, he took the others dick to the back of his mouth, which earned a moan from Mickey that he could hear even with Mickey using his arm to muffle it.

Ian pulled away from Mickey, removing his own pants that were too restraining at this point. Mickey uncovered his face, his breathing a bit more heavy. He rolled over onto his stomach, his dick against the blanket. Ian squirted more lube onto his hand before coating his dick with it before he spoke, trying to keep his voice even. “...Condom?”

He saw Mickey shake his head before he responded. “No point.” He moved his ass up more for the other. “Didn’t use one the first time.” Ian nodded to himself, it was a little late to protect himself from diseases when they failed the first time with it, and Ian didn't have sex with anyone else since then.

Ian pressed his dick into Mickey, groaning at the feeling, his hands moving to Mickey’s hip as he thrusted into him. The redhead quickly found the others prostate and pressed into it with each thrust. He went at a fast pace, getting lost in the pleasure of the other, Mickey moaned into his pillow as Ian fucked him into the mattress, it was this time that Ian finished first, pulling out and coming on Mickey’s back with a groan. It took Ian a few seconds to realize that the other hadn’t come yet and was moving against the bed slightly in frustration.

He used his own boxers without thinking to whip his cum off Mickey’s back before tossing it to the side and flipping Mickey over, which was easy when Mickey didn’t resist at all, still on the edge and wanting to come, he blinked up at Ian hazily. Ian quickly took the other into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could and moving his head up and down at a fast pace, it was within seconds he felt Mickey’s hands go to his head in warning, Ian pulled away and used his hand to pump Mickey's dick til he came.

As Mickey was in his Post-Coital Bliss, Ian used his already dirty boxers to clean Mickey up. Mickey sat up slightly, still catching his breath when Ian moved forward pressing his lips against his. Ian had been looking at his unfocused blue eyes and he grew curious, and truthfully he just wanted to kiss Mickey, so he leaned forward, catching the other off guard. Mickey blinked in shock as he was kissed, but didn’t move for a second before he shoved Ian away from him.

“...Kiss me again and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.” Mickey glared at him and Ian rubbed the back of his head nodding slightly in response to the glare he was receiving. He pulled his clothes back on and was about to go commando when Mickey threw a extra pair of boxers at his head, not looking at him. Ian put them on and his pants.

“...The pizza bagels should be ready.” Ian said quietly as he left the room. Guess Mickey didn’t see any color after the kiss judging by the other boys reaction, he couldn’t say he was surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Mickey's POV, will recap some events of this chapter.


	3. The Start- Mickey Milkovich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's point of view, the start of his relationship with Ian. Some recaps from the previous chapter but from Mickey's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is reading this but its more self indulgent anyways, so I'll just write it whenever I get motivation probably. Chapters will be different lengths cause I'm not consistent with it. ^^;

## Chapter 3 - Mickey Milkovich

Mickey was now 17 and his exterior had only hardened over the years. Terry's rage had settled down since their mother's death but that had more to with how no one in the Milkovich household went against him, how Mickey listened to him and how they mostly steered clear of him when they could. Mickey was the leader amongst his brothers, not counting Tony who was more like their fathers henchman.

The years of saving them from Terry had their loyalty to Mickey over their father, Mickey was the one who decided who got a beat down or not. Though Mickey also dealt with Terry more than the rest of them as Terry found it easier to tell Mickey what had to be done and get him to get the others on it.

As Mickey got older he decided to pretend that the whole soulmate thing didn't exist, he was used to his mostly grey world and he didn't have a death wish. Mickey had fucked his fair share of women over the years, starting from the age of 15, not that he enjoyed having sex with any of the girls he ended up fucking but he figured 15 was the highest age he could go without Terry or anyone else questioning why he hadn't had sex yet.

The first girl he had sex with was pretty enough and not from the south side so he hopefully wouldn't see her again. He had sex with her doggy style, snapping a picture of her from behind, with one of his tattooed hands in the shot as good measure. Though he was nice enough to have the girls face cropped the picture, showing just some of her hair. He figured tits and such should be enough to prove that she was female anyways. He came picturing her as an attractive guy he seen in the streets earlier that day. He showed Iggy the picture the next day with a fake smile on his face.

From then til now he had only had two sexual encounters with other guys, one with a guy who hadn't even got to see his face who he fucked in a back lane, which wasn’t a great time but 100% better than the time he forced himself to have sex with females over the years. And the other was much better, with a older guy who took charge and grinded against Mickey’s ass the night he went to the north side and snuck into a gay bar in clothes he stole then later got rid of. Mickey loved the feeling of a dick against his ass and wanted it to go inside of him, but being on the dance floor, though not dancing cause he refused, he knew it wasn't possible. Just when he was about to ask the guy to switch to a more private location, he felt the guy tense up and come right in his pants behind him, and he left without a word, frustrated.

Mickey wasn't brave enough to venture out to the north side and try again since then and the random gay guy from the alley was risky and he didn't want to repeat the scenario when it could easily go badly the next time. Mickey did have a small sex toy he had stolen from a store, but it was only one of those small pocket sized vibrators. He was too worried about being caught to even try to steal a bigger one, well at least the small one was better than nothing. He only used it in the dead of night and usually when he knew Terry wasn’t home, he even had a lie of a story to use if anyone found it, just to say it was for one of the girls he had sex with who liked to have something up her ass while they fucked. Best lie he was gonna come up with for it.

Other than not enjoying sex with females and wanting a guy to fuck his ass, his life had become one of routine, he’d steal stuff, maybe go to school half the time he was supposed to, some fag bashing here and there when his father mentioned them. He hung out with Iggy most of the time, where they’d just relax, smoke weed and cigarettes with the occasional beers. Mandy would text or ask him about food once in awhile, since she’d taken over a majority of the cooking after their mother died. Mickey helped her when she was younger so she wouldn’t burn herself but that was years ago.

It was when Mandy come home crying one day, going straight to her room, saying some guy had forced himself on her. Which Mickey found odd cause guys coming onto her happened often, Mickey thought she was pretending to cry at first, to just try and get the guy beaten up which he would even knowing it was fake. If Mandy wanted some guy beaten up and asked him he’d gather their brothers and do it, no questions asked. But he saw that she had actual tears in hear eyes and on her cheeks and his blood boiled, Mickey moved the kleenex near his sister before he spoke.

“Who was it?” He spoke clearly, though he was sure there was some anger in his voice.

She sniffled, not looking at him as she spoke, quietly but clearly. “Ian Gallagher.” Mickey nodded to himself, and cracked his knuckles.

“We’ll teach him a lesson, he should know not to mess with a Milkovich.” Mickey stated coldly, he saw Mandy give a nod and he left her to recollect herself in her room, as he ordered Pizza.

Mickey spent the next week chasing after him, he had to admit he was good at hiding, but then again Frank Gallagher was the master of pissing people off and then hiding and not getting the beaten he deserved. He’d only gotten to see the back of the guys head once, but no sign of him otherwise. The beating would of helped his mood that was more agitated knowing his father was getting out soon.

Mickey felt he was getting close to finally tracking him down when Mandy told him to call off the search. Saying that they had a misunderstanding and she was now dating him and didn't want them going after him. Mickey was skeptical and didn’t believe her story but called off the beat down. It made him a bit curious of the guy so he decided to up the stealing from the store he worked out. Not like he didn't steal from it before, he just never paid attention to the staff working there besides towel head.

The first thing he noticed when stealing from the store was Gallagher's deep green eyes. He hated how much the color stuck out when it came to people who shared the eye color of his supposed soulmate, and that he got along pretty well with towel head considering their age difference.

He came in to steal candy and chips and random snacks at least every 3 days, he could tell Gallagher was getting annoyed with him but he was curious and needed to make sure that he was good enough for Mandy, that was the excuse he was using anyways. He wasn't sure why he felt like going to the store more, he just ended up going that way often.

Gallagher got so sick of the stealing he actually spoke up to him, telling him to have civic pride and steal from somewhere else, well if he had a problem he knew where he lived and he stated so after throwing the dip at the store as he left.

A couple days later he had gotten home to Gallagher sitting on his couch with Mandy, and she was half laying on him and laughing. Making eye contact with Gallagher as he entered the house was a bad idea, his eyes were really something, he didn’t think Gallagher was his type but he couldn’t help checking him out briefly when he was distracted by his sister.

Maybe he was just so deprived of what he wanted that any guy would do in his teenage mind, he stayed in his room the rest of the night avoiding them.

The next day as he stole from the store, Towel head pulled on a gun on him, shaking while he did, he almost laughed but his need to show him where he stood was stronger than his need to laugh at the guys stupidity. He punched him in the face and easily took the gun from him, taking it with him as he left the store. No one was gonna mess with him the day before his father got out, he couldn’t afford to feel weak right now.

That next night him and his brother went to greet their father as he got out of jail and it ended in a big party, drinking and drugs everywhere. Mickey only had a few drinks, not trusting himself to get drunk in front of his father when he figured he was sexually frustrated enough to check out a lanky Gallagher. His father passed out around 2am and Mickey had gone to sleep shortly after then.

He woke to something poking into his back, blinking at the seemingly brave redhead. He demanded the gun and like hell was he just gonna hand it over to him cause he asked with a crowbar in his hand. His sleep was interrupted and he was in a bad mood.

They wrestled around and Mickey was surprised that Gallagher had held his own well enough against him, He gained the upper hand as he pinned him to the bed, grabbing the crow bar at the same time he saw the other close his eyes in response.

Mickey took this time to opening stare at the other, his eyes tracing over the details of his face, his lips, the freckles on his face. It was then he noticed the suggestive position they were and he felt himself get a bit hard in response. He needed to cover it up, maybe use the crowbar and threaten the guy to never come into his room again. He looked down to make sure it hadn’t been noticed when he saw the others eyes open, bright green eyes peered up at him. His eye widened and he dropped the crowbar accidentally, and he saw the green eye’s dart to his erection before they went back up to him, and he saw want in the others eyes as his pupils dilated.

Mickey started removing his shirt before he had a chance to think, easily tossing it to the side. Gallagher had too many layers and was taking too long so he started pulling off his shirt too, then went back to his own pants and underwear removing them. Gallagher followed his example removing both at the same time. Fuck he was big, Mickey couldn’t help staring for a second and licking his lips.

He saw Gallagher hesitate, staring at him and seeming to try and figure out his next move. Mickey figured it out, Gallagher didn't know what role he was taking. Mickey rolled over onto his stomach as he pulled he lube out from under his bed, placing it beside him. Feeling his heart beating faster at just offering himself to the redhead, hoping he wasn’t solely a bottom. He looked back at Gallagher, wanting to see the reaction, his face felt heated. He’d been masturbating to a dick up his ass for the last year, so he had to at least try for it. Making eye contact with the other he had to look away, felt way too intimate for him.

Mickey stared forward for a bit before he heard Gallagher clear his throat behind him, he looked at the corner of his eye as he saw his hand’s moving to his hips before being pulled closer and he was guided into the position Gallagher wanted, which had his ass in the air. Mickey swallowed as he looked anywhere but near the boy behind him, feeling vulnerable and exposed to him. Mickey almost jumped at the feeling of fingers against his ass but ended up letting out a small gasp instead. His dick was already fully hard with how much he wanted this.

Gallagher chose that moment to insert a finger into him. Mickey didn’t expect the other to prepare or stretch him out, he certainly didn't do that for the guy and girls he fucked. Really he didn't have to, not like Mickey couldn’t endure a little pain.

“You don’t ha-” Mickey started before he was cut off as another finger was inserted. Mickey let out a small whine which he immediately felt embarrassed over, making sounds like that was too fucking gay. He moved his hand to cover his mouth as Gallagher kept fingering him and stretching him out slowly getting to three fingers before he pulled them out.

Mickey heard Gallagher coating his dick with lube and impatiently moved his ass back against him, though missing his target. It was then that Gallagher positioned his dick against his ass and pushed in, slowly sinking in. Mickey bit his lip, he couldn’t lie and say it wasn't painful with how big Gallagher’s dick was but it also felt good, and was a pain he was willing to put up with for the pleasure it brought along with it.

After adjusting he waited for Gallagher to move but he stayed still so he clenched down on his dick, giving a small smirk over his shoulder as did it again, causing Ian to groan and finally start moving. He thrusted in and out of Mickey, a little to slowly for his liking, he kept thrusting til he hit the bundle of nerves inside him, Mickey let out a groan, seeing stars in his vision from the pleasure. Gallagher then picked up the pace and started actually fucking him, reaching around to jack Mickey off as he fucked him. Mickey put his head into the pillow a he felt his orgasm approaching to hide any sounds, it was seconds later he was coming onto his bed. He heard a groan from behind him as the other stopped moving.

Just as Mickey was about to relax after so far the best orgasm of his life he heard footsteps approaching the door and he froze paralyzed by fear. Gallagher had luckily covered himself with a blanket and then moved to cover with it too after Mickey unfroze enough to roll onto his back. Mickey stopped breathing as Terry walked through the door straight into the washroom. He clenched his fists into the blanket, breathing shallowly as they listened for Terry in the washroom, they gave a quick glance to each other, both with matching expression of panic and fear of Terry’s reaction as they both looked forward waiting. Terry walked out of the bathroom, barely glancing at them as he spoke.

“Mandy’s making eggs..” He paused  then turned towards them and gave them a disgusted look that fortunately didn't look angry and as he spoke again.

“Put on some clothes, you two look like a couple of fags.” He then walked away and Mickey looked awkwardly at the wall still feeling tense from the whole thing. Ian got up and then came back with toilet paper, and handed it to him, which Mickey took it from him silently.

“Sorry about not using a condom..” Ian said in a near whisper, Oh fuck, he totally didn't even think about a condom and he always used them with anyone he fucked, Mickey mentally berated himself before he responded quietly.“It’s fine, I forgot anyways.” Ian then turned around and got dressed, taking his time like always he quickly cleaned himself up as fast as possible and put some clothes on. Just as Gallagher finished getting dressed, Mickey dropped the gun onto the bed before he walked past Ian and out of the room, not saying a word. He figured a gun was worth a good fuck and was glad he stole it with what he gotten for it.

Mickey’s tried to keep his mind off of Gallagher the next few days, his mind told him it was best for it to be a one night stand, less chance of being caught, meaning less risk. But his thoughts kept going back to him, from his green eyes to the awesome sex they had. Over the next couple days he avoided the store and tried to distance himself, but he had daily dreams of him, where he woke up hard, one he had cum in his sleep like he was 12 again. Fuck maybe he just needed to fuck it out of his system, that seemed like a good idea.

Mickey made his way over to the store, entering just as the only customer was on their way out. Mickey hesitated a second before the perfect line came to him.

“Got any slim jims in this shit hole?” Mickey asked simply, looking around briefly as the the customer left, he heard Gallagher lock the door behind them.

“Yep, in the back room.” The redhead responded as walked past Mickey, checking him out as he walked by, Mickey grinned a bit to himself as he followed the other into the back.

Gallagher was fully prepared in the back of the store which was weird, Maybe he brought other guys back here for sex normally, whatever it wasn’t his business, and he didn’t care. He didn’t. Gallagher had lube and used a condom this time, which Mickey was oddly disappointed by but it did make for a faster clean up so not all bad. It was a quick fuck which was just what Mickey was going for.

As they left the store Gallagher spoke. “Soo... Guess this was like a booty call huh?” Mickey barely glanced at him before speaking.“Whatever, see ya.” Wrapping his scarf around his neck Mickey walked away, the less they talked the better, just fuck and get out until it was out of his system.

It was a couple days later when Mickey upon arriving home he saw Gallagher with his sister on the couch. Mickey burped rudely “Douche bags.” He said as he went to his room hearing his sister say “Ass-Face” in response.

Mickey removed his scarf and jacket, throwing them to the side before he lied on his bed relaxing for a bit. He heard Gallagher say sure from right outside his room and his attention moved to the door as the other entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Gallagher stared at him, not moving or saying anything for a minute. Mickey was beginning to think he was having a stroke or something. Ian mouth opened then closed before any sound came out.

“Um...” Ian stuttered, Mickey’s lip curved up into a small smirk, looking right at him.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” He said teasing, enjoying how uncomfortable Gallagher looked.

“I-I didn’t mean to stare for that long, I w-” Ian started saying before Mickey cut him off. “You gonna just stand there rambling or are you gonna get on me?” Mickey said easily, waiting impatiently. He saw the nervousness leave the other judging by grin on his face as stepped over to the bed, crawling onto it towards Mickey.

Mickey sat up, easily removed his shirt, as Ian did the same. Gallagher was always wearing too much layers, and took too long removing them, Impatiently Mickey started helping him to remove his shirt, not wanting to waste anytime.

Mickey removed his pants after and Ian stopped him before Mickey turned around to face the bed. Mickey stared him down, not liking where this was going, his guard coming back up as he watched the other for any sudden movements. As Gallagher kept his hands on Mickey to stop him from flipping over as he moved closer.

Mickey stared daggers at him, he was never comfortable with face to face shit, seemed too romantic and gay for him to want to try, even with the girl’s he never faced them. He saw Gallagher raise one eyebrow at him, before he lowered himself down closer to Mickey’s dick, Mickey almost said Oh out loud when he realized what was going on. He’d never let anyone give him a blowjob before, the two guys in the past were to brief and he didn’t really want the girls near him more than necessary, he wondered how he tasted and felt bad about the fact he hadn’t showered in the last couple days, hoping the other wouldn’t be disgusted... God he was being a total bitch, worrying about what Gallagher thought. Mickey felt heat come to his face hoping it wasn’t noticeable, Ian gave him a smile, one Mickey would describe as fucking gay looking, but it didn’t look bad on Gallagher, so he didn’t mind it.

Mickey saw Ian lick his lips before he brought his lips to Mickey’s dick, he pressed his tongue against it, Mickey let out a small moan, god he felt like he was a virgin almost, it seemed Gallagher was taking a lot of his first experiences, and his anal virginity, if that's a thing, either way it sounded gay as fuck. Though he doubt the younger knew about his lack of experience and he wasn't gonna tell him. Not wanting to sound like someone who was experiencing his first blowjob he brought his arm over his face as he lied back onto the bed. Mickey just finished collecting himself when he felt the warmth of Gallagher's mouth over his dick. He stopped himself from thrusting into the warmth, covering his mouth as another moan escaped. Gallagher's mouth felt perfect as bobbed his head up and down on his dick. He felt Ian pulled off with a pop, his chest sliding against Mickey's. Peeking down he saw Gallagher had grabbed his lube.

Mickey watched as he grabbed the blanket from his bed and bundled them and moved them towards Mickey, he moved his ass up instantly as Gallagher put the blanket under him. Mickey covered his face again as he let himself enjoy the pleasure of Ian's mouth on him and fingers in him.

Mickey did his best to hold back any noises as Gallagher stretched him out. It was when he felt his tongue swirled around his dick that his self control failed, he failed to fully muffle the small moan he made and he moved his hips forward a tiny bit to press into his mouth then back into his fingers. Mickey could get used to this, just as he got used to the rhythm, Ian took him to the back of his throat, his dick hitting the back that caused a loud moan to be fully heard as he was caught off guard.

Mickey uncovered his face as Gallagher pulled away from him, his breathing a bit more heavy. He rolled over onto his stomach, shortly after the other removed his pants. He heard Ian squirt more lube onto his hand, before he hesitated a moment. “...Condom?”

Mickey raised a eyebrow that couldn’t be seen and shook his head “No point.” There really wasn’t, they already failed and Mickey liked the feeling of no condom between them anyways, not like he was gonna get pregnant. He moved his ass up more for the other. “Didn’t use one the first time.” He added to his answer.

Mickey groaning at the feeling of Ian entering him before he was fucked by the redhead, who easily found his prostate, and picked up speed as he fucked him. Mickey moaned into his pillow as Ian fucked him more roughly into the mattress, He felt Gallagher give a strong thrust before he pulled out and came on Mickey’s back with a groan. Mickey had been on the brink of coming when Gallagher pulled out, his dick ached and throbbed as he couldn’t stop himself from moving against the bed slightly in frustration.

He felt Gallagher touching his back, but was too frustrated to pay attention to what he was doing until he was flipping Mickey over, he blinked up at Ian hazily, far too horny to think clearly or say anything. Gallagher took his dick into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could and moving his head up and down at a fast pace, it was within seconds that Mickey felt his was gonna cum and he put his hands on his Gallagher's head in warning, Ian switched to his hands as he jerked Mickey off til he came.

Mickey sat up catching his breath, damn Gallagher gave him the best orgasms, he just couldn’t get enough of it. Just as he was about to refocus himself after his orgasm, he felt something soft against his lips, bringing his focus back instantly. He blinked in surprise, Gallagher was kissing him. It felt like his lips were on fire, and his heart started pounding without his permission. He shoved Ian away and as his eyes met the green ones, the full color of Gallagher's eyes, took over the room.

“...Kiss me again and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.” Mickey glared at the other, attempting to control the panic trying to take over. He saw Ian rub the back of his head nodding.

Mickey watched at the corner of his eye as Ian got dressed, taking in the exact color of his skin and his pretty red hair, noticing he stopped as he grabbed his pants. He saw Gallagher’s dirtied underwear on the bed beside him, without giving a second thought he threw an extra pair of his boxers at the redhead, before he looked away.

“...The pizza bagels should be ready.” The redhead said quietly as he left the room. As soon as he was by himself Mickey, almost starting pacing the room but figured his foot steps would be heard. Fuck Gallagher was his soulmate,his fucking soulmate. Fuck, fuck. What was he supposed to do now, Kiss Gallagher back and live happily ever after? He chuckled bitterly to himself, yeah right. He’d be dead before they even got close to that... He knew Ian deserved better than him and he hadn’t even accepted that he liked the ginger yet, now he was supposed to accept that he was his soulmate? What kind of cruel joke was this.

He took some calming breaths, before he realized he was still naked and put his clothes on, fast like always with getting dressed and undressed cause of him disliking being naked around the girls he had fucked. He’d have to do some research on Mandy’s laptop later, he needed to know what he was getting into and if anyone else had this issue. Mickey only knew the basics from childhood about seeing color and feeling strong emotions, but he heard stories of one sided soulmates and of slightly different connections. Maybe his was one sided and Gallagher would end up finding his own much better soulmate, that seemed possible with someone like him.

Mickey decided for now he’d try and see the redhead less until he had decided on a more solid plan, he’d just have to act like normal around him. Just as he decided he’d stay in his room to avoid him, his stomach growled clearly against the idea and wanting the pizza bagels. Mickey sighed and took a deep breath before he left his room, walking into the living room where Mandy and Ian were playing games.

“Shove over faggots.” He said as he sat beside Ian grabbing a pizza bagel without thinking, fuck he was supposed to avoiding him, He should of just grabbed the plate of pizza bagels, but he had already sat down so it was too late now, he grabbed the remote from Ian to distract himself. Wow this game had a lot of color in it.

“Watch and learn.” He said while chewing still. He felt Gallagher’s eyes on him, before he felt him smiling, felt? He paused for a second,but didn't outwardly react. Fuck he could feel Gallagher’s happiness for him joining them, and it was making him feel weird. He forced himself to play for a half hour before he got up and left, telling Mandy he was borrowing her laptop for a bit. Which she seemed to not care about it while she had Gallagher’s company.

He turned the laptop on and stared at the screen for a second, fuck how was he supposed to word it? He gave up trying to come up with good wording. He’d just have to do multiple searches, first he just typed in in depth about soulmates.

He read that each soulmate pair had slightly different ‘advantages’, some small ones and others were bigger. Like with a deaf girl and her soulmate they formed close to a telekinesis because the bond was all about helping the fated pair apparently. Or if one was suicidal the other would get get pulled to the suicidal one when they needed help/support. Or a pair where the girl would doubt herself and get depressed and even though doubting herself wasn't considered a strong emotion, the bond let her soulmate feel her doubt.

He went back to the search option and typed in ‘one sided soulmates’, he read that it was rare but no unheard of, that sometimes the person with a one sided soulmate was just there to help out their soulmate until their soulmate came around, or that sometimes it happened when the one who had the one sided soulmate had a short life span, how in times of the kings and queen’s sometimes a bodyguard or right hand solider would have a one sided soulmate for the purpose of protecting them.

Again Mickey went back to the search option, hesitating before he typed in ‘How to not fall in love with your soulmate’ With this one there was no information page and mostly just people online posting about it. He read one that said ‘My soulmate is an asshole, how do I make sure I don’t end up with him’ Which none of the answers were helpful, with sarcastic ones like ‘Leave the country’ ‘Never talk to him again’ or ‘Become an asshole so you two can be assholes together lol’  The best response he saw was just a simple. “Spend as little time with them as possible and give yourself limits.”

Mickey continued his search typing in “If you don’t kiss your soulmate back will they be able to tell that your their soulmate?” He was thankful for an information page and not just random people posting. It said that they wouldn’t know until you kissed them, but they could end up getting a pull towards you as the bond wants you to kiss them back and pulls them towards you often, making them want to see you more, but that they wouldn’t put it together that you were their soulmate. Then it advised him on not putting his soulmate through that telling him that soulmates was a good thing and that everyone was scared at first but the fear was less when you shared it with your soulmate. He scoffed to himself closing the internet then the laptop.

Not all that helpful, but at least it confirmed Gallagher wouldn’t know about it, if they were actual soulmates unless he kissed him, which is something he didn’t plan on doing. It was better for the other if he didn’t know. Mickey decided that he would just avoid him aside from the quick fucks and knowing Gallagher's type he would probably need more than that and just move on. He’d show him that Mickey wasn’t the one for him and make it so Gallagher chose to move on, by his own terms.

Fuck fate, it didn’t know his life and he could decide for himself what was best and it was not being with Gallagher, at least more than just fucking.

It was a couple days later that he felt panic randomly well up in him that wasn’t his own, which was badly timed as he had to remain calm as Terry was beyond irritable. He pushed it down ignore it, it was less than 5 minutes later that he heard knocking at the front door. When they knocked more than one Terry looked like he was ready to go to the door and lose it on them. Mickey instincts told him to answer it before Terry got more irritated.

Mickey opened the door irritated “What the fuck.” He said before the door was even open enough to see who was there. He saw Gallagher standing there with a desperate look on his face. “I need to see you.”

Mickey felt the desperation from the other and his voice went from annoyed to more neutral. “It’s not a good time..” He’d meant to sound more angry but this soulmate shit messed with him. Gallagher looked around in a panic, his eyes vulnerable, and looking like he could start crying at any moment, he could feel how close the other felt to it too.

“I-I-I don’t know where else to go.” The redhead barely got out, Mickey felt an instinct he only felt for Mandy rise up, The need to protect and make her feel better, only it was applying to Gallagher. Mickey fidgeted with his hands slightly at the weird emotions running through him.

“I thought you were working today?” He asked, trying to distract himself from doing something stupid like hugging him or something equally gay when it wasn’t towards his baby sister.

“Linda’s gonna have my ass, I’m supposed to be there now.” Ian said, panting and still looking panicked. Mickey made eye contact with the other trying to be reassuring and like he didn't care at the same time.

“I’ll meet you there in twenty.” Mickey responded after a second before he closed the door in Gallagher's face, Fuck that was close. He was feeling to close to reaching out to physically comfort the kid.

He steeled himself and went back into the house, he went into his room for his secret beer stash, and brought it out. They had been out of beer at the house and he figured giving them to Terry would calm him enough to make his escape, even though he’d been saving them for himself. Was even Mickey’s favorite kind. It worked like planned and he made his way to the store after a a couple minutes.

Upon arriving at the store, Ian locked the door after him as there was no one else in the store, heading straight to the back without a word. Mickey didn't hesitate to follow him, he casually leaned against the wall and stared at the redhead before speaking.

"So, what’s so urgent?" Mickey said trying to sound casual, and not concerned. He saw the green eyes stare at him for a moment before Ian sighed and looked away from him.

"...Nothing, It`s stupid." Mickey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cant be that stupid if it had you panicking earlier. Fuck, just spit it out." He saw Ian bite his lip before he spoke.

"It's just my mom Monica, decided to show up after abandoning us again, she got a mental illness, doesn't take pills and is crazy. Didn't wanna stick around to see her and see what kind of drama she'll bring this time."

Mickey nodded, not sure how to respond to anything Ian said. "Not that stupid, even with shitty family members its hard to not care at all." Mickey said after a moment with a shrug. Ian just stared at him for a moment, before a smile broke through making me feel weird. He looked away from the other before speaking again.

"So you just wanted to talk or are you gonna get on me?" He asked, the change of topic causing him to feel more comfortable. He felt a bubble of happiness, that obviously wasn't his own and looked over at Gallagher. Who was still smiling but started to remove his shirt. Fuck he didn't know why the other was so happy with what he said, and it really felt weird, Gallagher's kind of happiness was different that his, more... pure and less restrained. It was hard not to go along with the feeling and smile back at him.

Instead he keep his face neutral and undid his pants, and pulled his underwear down with his pants and turned around. Gallagher moved closer to him and quickly pulled out the lube he had in the store for whatever reason and quickly lubed up his fingers, prepping Mickey only slightly before he slicked up his dick and pressed it inside.   
  
Gallagher fucked him at a faster speed, probably taking his frustrations out while he fucked him. Not the Mickey cared, he liked the faster speed and he was only here for a quick fuck anyways... Though he did come to the store not knowing if Gallagher would be up for fucking him, whatever he was just dealing with him because it wasn't easy to find a guy who’d fuck him and keep quiet about it. He cleared his head as he got lost in the feeling of Gallagher dick thrusting against his prostate.   
  
They were both getting closer to finishing and he felt a weird emotional come over him, One of Gallagher's he assumed. Just as he was about to ignore it, he felt the others hand go over his, holding his hand against the shelf he was holding, and he felt the affectionate emotion from the other, he let out a louder moan. Only because the others affection threw him off and he forgot his self control for a moment, and _not_ because of how the affection made him feel while they had sex, _nothing_ like that.  
  
Just as Mickey got lost in the sex again, feeling like he was about to come, he heard the door open and turned his head. Seeing towel head there he felt like someone had poured ice-cold water on him and he shoved Ian off and quickly pulled up his pants, pushing Kash out of his way and he quickly left the store.  
  
Fuck, just hearing the door open, he pictured for a second it was Terry opening the door, fucking towel head ruining his orgasm. He didn't get why he hadn’t said anything, and he didn't look shocked or like he was just learning that Gallagher was gay. It was just then that it clicked together in his head, Ian had lube and condoms in the back of the store before he’d even fucked him. Ha, towel head was quiet cause he was feeling betrayed at Ian fucking someone else.   
  
Seconds after realizing that other feelings came up for him, One was disgust for Kash, who would find the towel-head attractive at their age. The second felt close to jealousy but Mickey wasn't gay and didn't like Gallagher in that way, probably just more disgust that someone that old had gone for Gallagher and with that much of a age difference, and him being Ian’s boss it was like taking advantage of the other. Well at least he could threaten him into keeping quiet, towel head was married with kids and he doubted the man wanted that out in the open.   
  
Mickey had a cigarette to calm his nerves and it was a half hour before he headed back to the store, he had to make sure towel head kept his mouth shut, make sure he knew where he stood and not to mess with him.  
  
As he entered the store, towel head didn't even turn to look at him and Mickey smirked before he spoke. “Fucking right you keep your mouth shut.”  
  
He stepped further into the store before speaking again. “You better keep it shut.”  
  
“You hear me?” Mickey questioned, though he didn't expect an answer from someone as cowardly as towel head. He grabbed a snickers bar, easily his favorite chocolate bar.  
  
“Put the candy back Mickey.” Kash spoke, sounding more broken than anything, but Mickey didn't care. Towel head deserved it, taking advantage of Ian and cheating on his wife. He opened the snickers bar and took a bite.  
  
“That’s sweet. I like em sweet.” He chewed the chocolate as he spoke. “But then, so do you huh” Mickey laughed to himself.  
  
“Put it back. Now.” Kash spoke sounding more angry, Mickey didn't even turn to look at the other, he had no fear of towel head. Just then the trigger was pulled and a shot went flying close to him.  
  
“Fuck.” Mickey said, as he turned around, surprised he didn't think towel head had it in him to even attempt to point a gun at him, Mickey was lost for words for a moment.  
  
“Kash what are you doing?!” He heard Gallagher shout as he came out from the back and he felt the anger and concern radiating off of the other. Hearing the others response and feeling his emotions, he got over his momentary loss for words.  
  
“It’s a fuckin’ snickers bar!” Mickey yelled back at the older man who still had a gun pointed at him. Just then towel head pulled the trigger again this time, Mickey felt it in his leg.  
  
“Fuck” Mickey swore before he groaned out in pain, grabbing his leg. Fuck did it hurt being shot, no one had had the guts to shot him before, knowing his family and usually he was pretty prepared when it came to serious danger.   
  
“Holy. Shit” He barely heard Gallagher say, before he groaned in pain.   
  
“Jesus” Mickey gasped out in pain, before Gallagher rushed over to him, looking him over.  
“You okay?” He asked, though he didn't seem to expect a response.  
  
“Hey, hey look at me, look at me.” Ian said, his hand going to the side of his face for a moment ,his concern almost overpowering the pain Mickey felt which was a bit confusing.  
  
“You fucking suck!” Mickey shouted at Kash, through the pain and all the concern he felt from Gallagher. Ian continued to fuss over him for a minute before he barked back to towel head.  
  
“Call an ambulance!” Towel head sullenly nodded and went to make the call. Mickey try to stifle any groans of pain and turned his attention to the redhead still radiating concern and trying to look at his wound.   
  
“Gallagher.” He said waiting to get the others full attention. Green eyes looked up into his, still full of concern.   
  
“I’ll be fine, but you should get out of here.” Ian went to shake his head to refuse before Mickey cut him off.  
  
“Just go Gallagher, I’ll be fine. You getting involved when the cops and shit get here isn't gonna help anyone.” Mickey said dismissively, not looking directly at the redhead. He felt affection laced with worry come from his soulmate, before he felt the others hand squeeze his shoulder before he nodded at Mickey and got off the floor, and left out the front door.  
  
Mickey let out a sigh to himself, with his gun shot wound his emotional control was lacking, he couldn't help but want to make Gallagher feel better and want him out of harms way. Not like his family had a good reputation either, They’d believe whatever towel head told them over either of them anyways.  
  
Shortly after the cops and paramedics arrived he felt uneasiness coming from his soulmate, followed by betrayal, sadness and a feeling of hopelessness. Mickey guessed it was to do with the mother Ian mentioned before everything got out of control.  
  
Mickey was patched up at the hospital and given clutches that he hate using but whatever it made it so he could walk by himself.  
  
The next day when he heard that he had a visitor he was bit surprised and wondered who it was before he felt nervousness coming from his soulmate. Of course it would be Gallagher, his family didn't really care for visiting each other in jail, they always seen it as a waste of time.   
  
He walked over to the visiting chair, and almost threw his clutches on the ground, he really didn't like how weak they made him look, He sat down and picked up the phone. As Gallagher just stared intensely at him, Mickey looked around avoiding his eyes before he spoke. Offhanded thanking him for putting money in is commissary account. When he said that he got Kash to put it in there, by essential scaring the older man into it. Mickey couldn’t help the small smile that passed across his lips for a second at the thought, he couldn’t help being impressed by the other.   
  
He saw Gallagher smile back at him before he spoke, looking directly at Mickey.  
“How long?”  
  
Mickey looked around awkwardly for a bit before he answered the younger. “I dunno. Supposed to be a year right? Maybe only a couple months if I don't do something stupid.” He kept looking away from the other, making eye contact that whole time would of felt too intimate and being in juvie didn't make intimacy feel any safer.   
  
“Like what?” He heard the other seriously ask him, feeling how serious the other felt he knew he couldn’t make eye contact without wanting to say something to make him feel better. Instead he threatened the guy who kept trying to steal his jello all while not looking back at Gallagher. He glanced back once he was done and felt he was able to handle some brief eye contact.  
  
“I-I miss you.” Gallagher said while only briefly looking away when he felt the shyness come through the one sided soulmate bond, he could also feel how genuine the other was when he said so, even though it had only been a day since they’d seen each other. Mickey felt his heart squeeze but didn't break eye contact, but schooled his face not to change his outward expression at all.  
  
“You say that again and I’ll rip your tongue out of your head.” Mickey responded despite his inner emotions trying to reach out for its soulmate. Ian stared at him for a second before his face broke up into a wide smile, and warmth and affection took over Gallagher's emotions.   
  
Mickey subtly bit his lip and looked away, before looking back when he saw Ian’s hand go to the glass, pressing against it. Mickey was almost overcome by Gallagher’s emotions and his hand twitched as it wanted to go against the glass in-front of his.   
  
“Take your hand off the glass.” He forced himself to roll his eyes and looked away again, so much for being able to handle the eye contact, why was Gallagher so open with his emotions and why did he feel them so much. Ian still continued smiling at him, before he asked about sending him a letter in jail, Mickey shrugged.  
  
“Guess one wouldn’t hurt, take away some of the boredom in here, maybe include some tits in it or something.” Ian seemed to be content with that, though he rolled his eyes at the tit comment he didn't say anything to go against it. He didn't get why Gallagher was so happy with visiting him, he could feel the happiness he had from it, though it was better than the emotional roller coaster he felt yesterday from the other. At least feeling Ian’s intense emotions would keep some of the boredom away, and if it secretly had Mickey feeling less alone while he was in juvie, who was going to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the next chapter will be In Ian's POV or Mickey's or a mix.


	4. Begining of Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets out of Juvie, the denial begins. Mandy puts some things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is probably going to mostly be Mickey’s point of view cause Ian’s feels more covered with the actual Shameless story line/episodes. Also I don't have any proof reader or anything, I try and check the spelling and such but I'm sure it's not perfect.

##  Chapter 4- Beginning of Denial 

To say that Mickey’s time in juvie was boring would be accurate and at the same time it couldn’t be further from the truth. He did spend a lot of time working out and not really doing much since Ian’s visit, and the whole juvie experience was boring on the surface, thought he did stab the one guy for stealing his jello. For Mickey though, apparently being away from his soulmate had a bad effect on him, he’d get strong emotions and not knowing what was going on was getting to him, He was really curious, not concerned just curious.

And cause of the soulmate shit, he would dream of Gallagher, he spent most of it mentally fighting off feelings from the other and thoughts of the red head, and it was driving him up the fucking wall. Just because of the whole soulmate shit, the one sided bond decided to torment him and try and get him to change his mind on Gallagher and get under his skin, well it wasn’t gonna work. He wasn't gonna just go with whatever it wanted and get himself killed, he wasn't that stupid so if it could just fuck off he would appreciate it.

The letter from Gallagher took a small amount of the boredom away for a tiny bit but it also bothered him, Ian gave him a small update on his crazy mother not taking his baby brother away and how he got a DNA test and how he was only a half sibling to the rest of his siblings but also a half cousin. Which made Mickey shake his head with almost a smile on his face. It was when he got to the bottom that he glared at the paper. Gallagher apparently felt the need to remind him that he missed him, like he didn't get it when he said it during the last visit. Mickey tried to throw the letter away but he couldn’t which frustrated him and he ended up hiding it amongst his things.

He was getting out today and he was looking forward to not being stuck with just boredom and feelings from Gallagher penetrating his mind. Upon getting out he saw his sister and Gallagher standing there together waiting for him, he felt his heart race at the sight of the red head who had apparently decided to come along and who had also gone through a growth spurt in the few months since Mickey left for juvie, his hair was shorter too which Mickey wasn't sure if he liked it better now or before, and he was taller than him too, which he wasn't sure why he found that to be attractive to him. He felt affection and nervousness coming from the bond as he approached them.

“The hell is he doing here?” Mickey asked trying keep a glare on his face as he approached them.

“Hey Mick.” Gallagher responded before Mandy. The shortened version of his name sounded good but was too casual and made it seem like they were closer than they were.

“He thought I needed protection.” Mandy said with a hint of amusement. Mickey chose to ignore Gallagher's hey and to respond to Mandy.

“Oh Yeah?” Mickey said with a laugh before he reached out to hug Mandy, which she instantly returned.

“Trust me you may think you know my sister, but you don’t know my sister until you fought my sister.” He said said while hugging her, knowing she was smiling into the hug when it was more hidden.

“She’s protecting your ass.” Mandy then made a comment about him smelling like BBQ sauce which was her way of ending what would be counted as affection between them, He gave her nipple twister just to keep up appearances, not like he was just gonna show he had a soft spot for her when they were in public either, not counting beating people up for her. His eyes drifted to Gallagher and he felt like wrapping his arms around him too, fuck he didn't hug people aside from Mandy. The pull from the stupid soulmate bond was really becoming a pain in his ass. Mickey pushed away any feelings of wanting to get close to Gallagher, instead he turned around and started flipping off the police.

Gallagher pulled him away as they walked and his arm went around his shoulders, Mickey almost jumped at first contact, he felt the urge to lean into Gallagher but resisted. He inhaled silently, Gallagher still smelt the same, like himself and home. He stopped his thoughts right there and pushed Gallagher's arm off of him. What the fuck, since when did people smell like home, he really needed to shut this shit down, stupid soulmate bullshit making him think girly crap, and trying to make him have feelings he didn't have.

He was going to have to look stuff up again about this whole soulmate thing when he got the chance, cause it was getting out of hand and there's gotta be a way to manage it better.

The three of them went to the closest fast food restaurant, it was an unspoken rule amongst the Milkovich's to get fast food to celebrate getting out of jail or juvie in Mickey's case. He stuffed his face with the food, briefly talking to Mandy, she left them alone for a couple minutes to use the washroom. Gallagher just stared at him without saying anything, making Mickey uncomfortable.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Mickey replied in an annoyed tone, which brought a smile to Gallagher's face for whatever reason, then he had the balls to pull out is phone and snap a picture of him. Mickey glared at him in disbelief.

"Did you just take a picture of me?!" He asked raising his voice but not yelling to try and not draw attention to himself.

"You told me to." Ian said with a laugh not at all affected by the glare or raised voice. Mickey mumbled a whatever and continued eating. Ian just continued staring at him as he ate, not saying anything again. Before Mickey even noticed it he was the one breaking the silence.

"School at 8pm tonight?" Gallagher blinked at him in surprise before nodding with a smile and digging into his own food. Happiness from the other filled Mickey and he stuffed his face with food to distract himself from it. Mandy rejoined them none the wiser, eating her food and talking to Mickey, as soon as Mickey finished his food he left without a second glance at the redhead.

Mickey went home and ended up taking a nap, then played some videos games, just enjoying the distractions of it all. Noticing he was alone he looked for Mandy’s laptop. It took him a bit but he found it after about a half hour hidden under a pile of her dirty clothes, seems like she probably didn't want anyone using it. He was sure she wouldn’t mind him using it anyways.

He turned it on and opened the search engine sighing to himself, why was the whole soulmate thing so complicated. First he searched “Soulmate bond making you feel things against your will.” The results said that the bond only really acts up when its denied and/or you aren’t able to see your soulmate for awhile. But that it doesn’t force you to feel things against your will. Mickey rolled his eyes at that, sounds like bullshit to him. 

He went on with his search typing in “Is there any way to break soulmate bonds?” The results said that it if it was one sided and your soulmate found their soulmate it was almost like a break, in the way that you were fine without them but it was impossible to break one that wasn't one sided. It said that there was drugs out there to numb feelings cause by soulmate bonds, that are mostly used for people who lose their soulmate, sometimes by people with soulmate in the army, or who have joined the army and are distracted by their soulmates or who are in a lot of pain, and are given out to any one whose soulmate receives the death penalty, It also said the drug isn't available to minors without parental consent in most cases. Mickey cursed to himself, guess that's not really an option for him, not like hes gonna be telling Terry any of this just to get it to dull. He’d rather go along with it if hes gonna be doing something stupid.

He then typed in “How to lessen the soulmate bond urges after time apart.” This one told him to just try and spend some time with them, platonically or not, the bond should calm itself after some extended time together. He sighed to himself, closed the page and turned off the laptop. Well he could try that at least, maybe just playing video games with him or smoking a joint together or some shit would work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandy got home around seven, after Ian said that he had stuff to do at home, she was happy that he seemed to be in such high spirits today, he seemed to be in a slump lately but it seems he was finally feeling better. And Mickey being home again made her mood even better, she couldn’t picture anything that would bring her mood down right now.

Mickey was just leaving as she entered her room she saw that he laptop had been moved slightly when she pulled it out, she was confused for a second before she remembered Mickey was back, she knew he’d always been able to find it if she hid it, and its not like she minded he always put it back and never looked up porn or anything on it. With her other brothers she’d get virus’s from the porn they downloaded and always had to spend time getting rid of them and getting it back up to speed.

She curiously opened the internet and clicked on the browser history, Mickey never did learn how to delete what he looked up, usually he just looked up addresses on where to find parts for guns or cars were depending, there was the occasional times he seemed to look up things he got curious about, like when Mandy mentioned that some guy tried the waterfall sex position with her and later he had looked it up on the laptop. She had laughed at that one, cause he could of just asked but he probably didn't want details coming out of her own mouth.

She paused as she looked up the internet history, he had looked up stuff about soulmate bonds before. Which was weird, he never really seemed to be that interested in it when they were growing up and it wasn't the first time hes searched stuff this year. The first time, she kinda just assumed that someone had talked about soulmates with him and he was curious, she even read the articles he read about not kissing your soulmate back and found it pretty interesting herself. But this time, the timing was just too right on with what he searched, and it was even less likely he talked to anyone about soulmates in jail or in the time he was out.

She stared at the search result of “ How to lessen the soulmate bond urges after time apart.” Mickey had just come out of juvie, she frowned. Mickey had to have found his soulmate, and the time in juvie had messed with the bond or something... But why didn’t he tell her, she would of told him. She knows they pretend they don't care that much about each other but they both knew better didn’t they? She sighed to herself and deleted the history for him, she knew she would crack and ask him about it, she just had to think of a way to ask him and bring it up when they hadn’t mentioned soulmates since Mom had been around.

Maybe she could ask Ian about it, she contemplated for a moment before she decided on no, well at least not in detail, she didn't wanna betray her brothers trust. And since he hadn’t mentioned it, it seemed like it was something he could be hiding. She closed the laptop, before an idea popped into her head. She pulled open her closet and looked at her two similar colored skirts, she had been told by the lady in the store when she asked about them being the same color that they were different if you could see in full color, one being a much richer shade of red and one was a tiny bit longer, in case she was wrong, she could blame it on that. She smiled to herself and waited for Mickey to get home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey made his way over to the school, carrying his bag that had lube, and a couple beers. Smoking a cigarette on his way while he tried not to think about anything, not wanting to overthink how long is been since he’s been intimate with Gallagher, how long since hes felt Gallagher\s body heat ... There goes his mind again, he only missed the sex and that's it. it was just the bond that missed Gallagher otherwise.

He purposely took his time making it so he was 5 minutes late to meeting the redhead, who was already there and fidgeting as he waited looking around until he spotted Mickey. Mickey made eye contact then gave a nod towards the direction of the baseball diamond and started walking that way not waiting to see if he followed. No way was he gonna do anything in such an open space.

As the started walking towards the baseball, the redhead had easily caught up without much effort and walked along with him, not saying anything.

“Hot as balls tonight.” He said, unable to stand the silence much longer. Ian didn't respond to that but went started talking about school and how he wanted to join the army and be an officer. Mickey suddenly felt over protect and worried but casually mentioned how officers got shot first, and forced a laugh out, pulling the beer out of his bag, and making sure not to sound worried in the slightest even with the bond making him feel things he didn't.

He pulled out his knife and decided to do shot gun with it, pretty good distracting and the beer should help calm his annoying mind. As he finished his half of the beer he held the drink to the redheads mouth, he hesitated when moving his own hand away, feeling the others touch even against his hand was soothing.

Pulling back his hand, Mickey took a moment to check Gallagher over and had to stop himself from licking his lips, he really did fill out well and grow since he had went to jail. Fuck, was he so deprived sexually that he was already filled with want for the redhead after roughly ten minutes of being around him. Ian’s coughing distracted him as he finished the beer, causing a smile to come naturally to Mickey’s face before he forced it down. This was just about fucking and calming down the stupid bond, nothing else. Ian bounced back after his coughing and started speaking.

“So did you make a lot of friends on the ins-” Mickey burped to interrupt him.

“Do you wanna chit-chat or do you wanna get on me?” He asked confidently as he made eye contact with the fully colored green eyes in front of him. Gallagher stared back for a moment before he started to undo his belt in response, Mickey smirked and started to undo his as well, his baggy pants easily falling down as soon as the belt came off, the others pants taking a bit longer when they were tighter.

Ian moved forward and trapped Mickey against him, facing him. He saw the green eyes flicker to his lips and he felt his heart jump, surely he wouldn’t try and kiss him again, he wasn't prepared for that and he was sure his face looked apprehensive. The bright green eye returned to his face, seeing the look there he dropped his head to Mickey’s shoulder before he pushed his hips against Mickey’s his erection pressing against his.

Mickey let out a small growl, and started to rut against Gallagher, it had been just jerking off maybe once or twice since he was in there and feeling something besides his own hand was overwhelming, he could feel the tug of the bond wanting more, pushing him closer to the edge faster than normal.

He felt the others head move but continued to rut against the red head, not alarmed since Gallagher’s face was still close to his shoulder and not his lips. Ian’s lips moved against his neck, pressing against his neck, his tongue licking the sweat that lingered there. Mickey let out a moan, groan he told himself, he felt himself get harder at the action and didn't like how good the others lips felt against him, and his mind went to how making out would feel before he shot that thought down and pulled away causing the other to look confused and he could feel the slight panic coming from him.

Mickey turned away from him and pulled his underwear down, bending over slightly to make his intentions clear, changing the panic from the other to turn back to lust as he rushed forward, barely getting his underwear down before his dick moved against his ass. Mickey didn't want to wait much longer and made himself talk even though talking was the last thing he wanted to do.

“In the bag...” He moved his ass against Ian, and let out a small groan. Ian seemed confused before he pulled back and quickly went through the bag, some quiet cursing as he took longer than he wanted to find the lube. After finding it he was back against Mickey within seconds. Squirting the lube onto his fingers, eagerly moving them into Mickey’s ass, though he slowed down as soon as one finger went in.

“You’re pretty tight again, can tell its been awhile...” Gallagher mumbled though Mickey heard him clearly with how close they were, he felt his face heat up in response.

“Shut up! Just get on with it already.” Mickey said as he made sure his face couldn't be seen by the redhead, moving back against the finger inside of him. Ian let out a small chuckle and inserted another. Soon three fingers were inside and he was fully stretched out and more than ready to get fucked. Ian was about to coat himself with lube before he stopped.

“Did you bring any condoms?” Ian asked his dick resting against one of mickey’s cheeks as he asked. Mickey made an annoyed grunt.

“Have you fucked anyone else?” Mickey asked without thinking, shocked a bit himself that he even asked, though he didn't get a feeling from the one sided bond that it had happened.

“No I ha-” Ian started to answer before he was cut off.

“Then fuck it.” Mickey said as he moved his ass impatiently against Gallagher, his hands holding the fencing in front of him to keep his balance. The redhead eagerly applied lube to his dick then positioned himself at Mickey’s hole, before slowly pressing in. Mickey felt overwhelmed with the soulmate bond and finally having sex after months of being locked up. He let out a small whine before he bit his lip to stop it, he felt Ian’s hips jolt forward in response before he controlled himself, and resumed slowly pressing inside.

“Let me kn-” Ian started before Mickey started moving, moving his ass on Gallagher's dick, not as fast as the thrusting the redhead usually did but enough but enough to feel the burn of both pain and pleasure. Ian let out a groan and started moving, thrusting in and out as he placed his hands on the fence, near but not touching the others. Mickey let out a louder moan than he intended, too caught up in all the feelings to think of how gay he probably sounded moaning that loudly.

The feeling of finally having sex, Gallagher's feeling of pleasure was mixing with his and it was causing affection to build up in him that he couldn't tell if it was his own or the redheads, and the thought of how this was all just temporary crossed his mind. Mickey felt his eyes begin to water, he moved his hand over the redheads and squeezed as he fought to try and control his emotions, no way was he gonna cry from sex, he wasn’t that gay and he didn't care about Gallagher that much. It was just too many emotions, probably all Gallagher's with how strongly the other seemed to feel things. All Gallagher’s fault, definitely.

Ian let out a sound close to whine as Mickey squeezed his hand and his thrusting increased in speed, and he started hitting Mickey’s prostate with every thrust. Mickey felt Ian getting close to the edge, the bond letting him feel Ian’s pleasure with his own. Ian let out a loud groan as he went over the edge, cumming inside Mickey, just the feeling of pleasure from the other with his prostate being hit was enough to make Mickey come without even touching his dick, he held back his own sounds as he came onto the ground in front of them.

Ian pulled back and went to the bag, pulling out some kind of paper towels he found and handed it to Mickey to clean up the mess, which the semen came out rather fast and it took less than a minute to clean. Mickey could tell when the redhead noticed the cum on the ground and that he didn't use his hands as he felt arousal and confusion mixed together coming from him, just as the other was about to ask about it he cut him off before he could even start talking.

“I always wanted to do that here!” Mickey yelled, the adrenaline still coursing through him, it was the first time he had actual sex outside and at the baseball diamond from his childhood too.

Mickey mentioned playing in little league and pissing on third base and was a bit surprised when Gallagher said he had been there playing second, and it seemed he had successful distracted the other from any questions. Mickey then remembered he never really cared to notice other kids around him when he was younger.

Ian went to do pull up on the bars and mickey pulled out another beer taking a sip before Ian got down and he went to take his place, doing pull ups of his own and out doing Gallagher's display, maybe he was showing off a little but With the redhead staring at him he couldn't really help it.

“Not much to do in the joint but work out.” he said with a smirk enjoying the way the green eye's lingered on him until his mouth opened.

“Could read a book." The red head said easily.

“Fuck off.” like he was gonna read books in there.

“Fucked for life anyway man.” Mickey let slip, but made sure he didn't expand on it. Last thing he wanted to do was open up to Gallagher more and have him pitying him. He had already accepted he wasn't going to amount to anything more than a fuck up who was afraid of his father finding out he was into guys, the most he was hoping for was a decent lay and that Mandy eventually got away from their family and got a better life for herself. And he would do anything to help her achieve that.

He pulled out his smoke and lit it, pushing his thoughts aside and when Ian invited him out to a sox game, he said he couldn't and mentioned how his probation skank was going to get him a job at the meat plant if he didn't go out and find a job.

Gallagher reached out to try to steal his smoke from him, he pulls it away puffs on it once then hands it to him without a second thought. Which he notices after the fact and feels weird about it, hes not the type to easily share anything with people.

They continue talking al with Mickey mostly complaining when Ian suggests that he go to vocational college like he gets any say on what Mickey does with his life. He tries to make himself angry about it and feels like hes being too open about everything so he decides to try and end the conversation.

“Jesus Christ, do you wanna spread a blanket out and look for shooting stars next?” he said trying to sound annoyed though it came out more teasingly with his lack of actual annoyance.

“You ready to go again, or do you need some time, Fire crotch?” Mickey licked his lips and smirks as he pulls down his pants and bends over, smoke still in mouth.

The second time wasn't as intense with the bond but Ian was still just as eager. And they didn't really need much lube with Mickey still being stretched out from earlier. After he could feel the one sided bond calm down and he didn't feel the urge to touch Gallagher any more than usual.

"Really pent up in there huh?" Ian said after they finished, Mickey flipped him off before he responded.

"No way am I fucking any of the guys in there without a condom." Which was true but only half true, he didn't even think about it, and it seemed too risky.

"Don't you mean be fucked by?" Ian asked with a laugh.

"Fuck off, I would never bottom in the joint, not gonna be somebody's bitch the whole time I'm in there." Mickey responded grumpily, hoping Gallagher wouldn't bring up why he bottomed with him. Which seemed to be what he was thinking of doing, his mouth opened before it closed and he said nothing.

"I'm gonna head home and sleep, see ya around Gallagher." He spoke as he already started walking away from the attractive redhead. He could feel some happiness coming from the other at his words.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mickey got home Mandy was still up, and she looked like she was waiting for him. From the looks of things it looked like Terry had taken his return as a reason to celebrate out drinking and wasn't home.

“Where were you so late at night?” She asked tilting her head slightly at him as he waited for an answer.

“The fuck does it matter, I was out celebrating my freedom.” He said casually, not like he was lying to her or anything.

“Just wanted to celebrate with you, you just had to go get laid huh?” She said with a laugh and leaned against the wall.

“Can’t blame me when I had months without getting laid when you couldn't resist going to Gallagher’s when I had just gotten out. ” He said with a shrug, an easy way to get her off his ass.

“He just seemed down lately and he didn't tell me why, but seemed better today so I was hoping he’d tell me about it.... And he is my boyfriend you know!” She recovered at the end almost like she had forgotten, he figured that them dating with a lie and her covering for her friend, guess it was true.

“Could be cheating on you.” Mickey said with a small laugh and a shrug. She smiled then punched him in the arm, though not with her full strength.

“He’s not cheating on me, speaking of Ian. We have a date tomorrow and I could use your opinion.” She said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards her room. Mickey rolled his eyes and groaned.

“I don’t know shit about women’s fashion or what your boyfriend likes.”

“I know, I just cant decide on which skirt and want your opinion okay.” He sighed but gave in as she dragged him to her room, before she pulled out two red skirts, that were slightly different color, one was closer to Ian’s hair color than the other, without thinking Mickey let out a small chuckle and spoke.

“The one on the left matches Gallagher's hair, so depends on if you wanna match him or not.” He could of swore he saw Mandy smirk for a second before she looked at him and blinked in confusion.

“Mick, they’re the same color to me.... Ones shorter than the other.” She hesitated, looking straight at him before she asked her question.

“Can you see full color?” His mouth opened then closed and he looked like he wanted to run away from her, which hurt, she didn't understand why he looked a bit afraid and she stepped closer to him.

“I...” He looked around the room, avoiding her eyes. She grabbed his arms and brought his attention back to her.

“Mick... It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything, but why didn’t you tell me? You know I have your back.” She made sure to make eye contact with him so he could see she was telling the truth and being serious with him.

“It’s not like that Mandy...” He swallowed and took in the look on her face, honest but he could see the hurt in them from him not explaining things to her. He stepped back towards her bed and sat down, their connected arms taking her with him, she sat next to him and waited. He sighed and looked at the ground before he spoke.

“Fuck...Yeah... I found my soulmate. I didn’t tell you because I didn't plan on telling anyone. Not even..” He paused and let out a shaky breath. “Not even, he knows about it.” He didn't look at her, Terry had brought them all up to be homophobic, he was thinking of mentioning it being Gallagher but that seemed like too much to expose all at once.

Mandy turned to look at Mickey but he was looking at the ground in front of him, she could see how much this had been eating at him, keeping something like this from everyone, she felt her eyes tear up. She tugged at his arm and he looked at her, he looked so cautious and unsure, she hugged him without a second thought.

“I don’t care if your gay Mick, and I understand... Just know you can tell me anything.” She whispered quietly, so that only he could hear her, she didn't want the chance of anyone else hearing her.

“You know dad will, he’s not gonna accept.... I can’t be with.. I’m not gonna put my soulmate through this shit.” He said struggling to finish sentences and express himself. He wrapped his arms back around Mandy returning her hug, and he felt like some weight had been lifted off of him.

“You say the word and I can fake date him for you so he has a reason to be around. Ian will understand us breaking up.” She said pulling back from the hug and smiling at him, with small tears in her eyes. He let out a small laugh affectionately pushed her away.

“Yeah yeah, I’m gonna go to sleep, been awhile since I’ve slept on a decent bed.” He said with a small smile and yawn, before he got up from her bed.

“Is it fine if you sleep here tonight?” She asked trying to look like she didn't care. Mickey just shrugged and went to lay down in her bed.

“Whatever your bed is bigger and more comfortable anyways.” Mandy smiled as she crawled back into her bed and got comfortable as they both went to sleep, back to back. She knew they would always have eachother’s backs no matter what, and she was glad Mickey could now be more open with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandy's a favorite of mine (after Mickey) and I wish they kept her around in the series. Not sure how long this fanfic will be, I haven't given myself a chapter limit like I usually try to do so my guess is it will be long. Thanks for reading!


	5. Slip Of The Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's mouth keep's saying things without his permission and Frank catches them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly in Mickey’s point of view, but switches throughout the chapter, Mandy’s point of view happens during both Ian’s and Mickey’s point of view. But Ian’s POV will have ------------------------ before and after it. Just to try and make it more clear. This chapter mostly wrote itself, and there was no plans originally besides it getting to the end scene. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, after finishing Season 10, I lost motivation to write and was inspired to make videos instead. Also I don't have a proof reader so I apologize if there's any spelling or grammatical errors.

##  Chapter 5- Slip Of The Tongue 

Mickey woke up the next day and he felt like his normal self, no dreams of Gallagher, no longer being consumed with wanting to see him like he was in Juvie, he let out a quiet content sigh. It was about time, he wasn't sure how much more of this soulmate longing bullshit he could deal with. Mandy was still sleeping, seems like she hadn't been sleeping well before last night, he hoped nothing bad had happened to her when he was in juvie, He was sure she could tell him soon if that was the case.

He also knew that she would probably ask who his soulmate was at some point, and it made him feel a bit nervous but he also felt relieved that he had someone who he could talk to about the whole soulmate thing, he should of known she wouldn't care what gender his soulmate is. Mandy was never one to judge and she always just stayed silent when Terry would make homophobic comments or went on about fag bashing whoever he’d come across. If he was being completely honest, he knew that even if she was against gays that if he told her she would overcome it for him, just like he’d do for her if the situation was reversed.

He got out of the bed silently, then went to enjoy a shower that didn't have other guys showering around him. He never could relax when he showered in Juvie, not that any of the guys targeting him, they seemed to know and fear his last name. But he had to make sure his eyes didn’t wander and that he kept his guard up at all times, at least here the worst that could happen would be his brothers or dad came in to take a dump.

He finished his shower peacefully, though he planned on skipping any shaving in the future, he figured he could skip shaving and just maintain his hair and he’d still look like he didn't care about anything, while in jail he started actually cleaning his hair more often to distract himself from the people around him and now it was habit to him, he even used a small amount hair gel that he’d stolen on the way home yesterday.

Just when he was about to go check on Mandy she walked out of her room, still tired from just waking up but in a good mood. She made her way to the kitchen before shouting at him.

“Eggs and Toast, okay?” She asked, though she was already pulling the food out before he responded.

“Anythings better than the shit they had in Juvie.” Mandy let out a laugh and easily made them breakfast, while Mickey sat on the couch and enjoyed some TV, just what he needed to relax and keep him mind off of pointless shit.

The spend the most of the day just relaxing and watching TV while insulting each other once in awhile like they usually did, Mandy told him how dull it had been since he went to Juvie, and that she’d mostly just been spending time with Ian and occasionally Lip too. Just when Mickey thought that Mandy wasn’t going to bring up last night for awhile she looked at him, and switched to a more serious tone, her voice getting quieter just incase someone walked in.

“So.... Have I met your soulmate before?” Mandy stared at him, patiently waiting for him to answer, didn't ask who it was because she figured if she slowly lead up to that it would help make him more comfortable with possibly telling her. Mickey just stopped what he was doing and stared blankly at the TV like he was before she asked the question, just when she was about to ask again in case he wasn't paying attention, he turned to look at her.

“...Yeah, he is from our shitty ass neighborhood, kinda hard not to.” She nodded and was about to ask her next question when her phone rang, seeing it was Ian she held up her phone to show Mickey who it was before she picked up. Ian asked her how she was and then paused for a bit before he asked.

“Is Mickey, with you by any chance?” She lifted her eyebrow though Ian couldn't see it through the phone, but it made Mickey wonder what the redhead had said.

“Yeah he is, why?” Hearing that response Mickey almost wanted to pace, why was Gallagher calling his sister and asking about him, He knew he hadn't got a phone with being in Juvie, but Gallagher should know better than get in contact with him through Mandy. He tried to hear his responses to Mandy’s question but couldn't make it out. Mandy let out a small laugh, a small smile on her face. She then held her phone out to Mickey, he gave her a confused look and tried to calm his racing heart, as her took the phone from her.

“What do you want Gallagher?” He heard Ian laugh before he responded.

“Hello to you too Mick. I called cause I got you a job at Kash and Grab, told Mandy you mentioned it to me when she went to the bathroom yesterday that you needed to find a job. Linda owed me one so she agreed to give you a chance.” Mickey felt himself relax, glad he didn't have to work at the meat plant, and secretly glad that he got to hang out with the redhead, not for himself but it should calm the soulmate bond down enough for him to be less bothered by it.

“A job huh? What will I be doing?” Mickey asked casually, knowing that Mandy was listening and still smiling to herself.

“Security mostly, but also stocking shelves with me when its not busy. Just gotta come over and fill out the paper work.” Ian answered with amusement in his voice, Mickey chose to ignore it, knowing it was because it was his own suggestion to work security.

“Security doesn't sound too bad, better than whatever my PO was gonna find me.” Mickey said with a shrug, trying to look like he didn't care at all while Mandy watched and waited for her phone back.

“Yeah, just come down and fill out the paper work, I’m done my break soon so I’ll be working and waiting with the papers.” said the redhead, Mickey decided it was a good reason to escape his conversation with Mandy for the time being.

“Okay, fine I’ll head over there.” Mickey replied hanging up before Ian could respond. He handed the phone back to Mandy before going to put his shoes on.

“Gotta go fill out some stupid paper work for the job, be back later.” Mandy nodded to herself in response, a bit unsatisfied that she wouldn't be able to ask about his soulmate but happy that Ian had helped her brother find a job that wouldn’t end up in work related injures.

“Okay, tell Ian not to forget about our date!” She yelled as he walked out the door, he shook his head to himself, guess he could bug the redhead about their ‘date’ that he was sure wasn't an actual date.

Filling in the paper work was easy enough, though he did have to ask Ian the spellings of a few words here and there. Spelling was never his strong point, then again considering he barely goes to school it wasn't surprising.

Linda said through a walkie talkie that she'd be watching to see how he did, and that he could start now or tomorrow. Mickey decided to start now instead of going home to have Mandy possibly try and get answers from him,better off giving her time in hope's she let's it slide for a bit. Ian told him they'd have a vest for him tomorrow.

After stocking shelves for a bit and scaring some kids from even considering stealing he decided to bug Ian.

"Your girlfriend told me to remind you of your hot date tonight." Mickey says sounding sarcastic with a grin on his face. The redhead looked confused for a second before he grinned back at him.

"If by hot date you mean we talk about boys and I keep the creeps away from her, then sure. If anything last night was closer to a hot date." Ian said with a chuckle and sounded suggestive. Making Mickey regret his idea of bothering Gallagher as he eyed the walkie talkie and gave Gallagher a warning look to get him to shut up. Which apparently the redhead didn't get as he opened his mouth again.

"Linda kinda knows already, she doesn't care as long as it doesn't keep us from working." He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, looking a bit sheepish, nervousness and guilt came from the soulmate bound, which Mickey pushed from his mind.

"You can't just go around-" He started in an angry tone before the walkie talkie chimed in.

"Ian screwed my husband, and my husband left cause Ian stopped screwing him to screw you, and he still works here." Mickey blinked at Gallagher in disbelief at Kash's wife knowing about him and the towel head. But he still felt like he should just leave and screw working here, he felt too exposed. It seemed Linda seen him take a step back cause she spoke again.

"Not counting today I won't be listening unless I see something suspicious or have something to say. I don't care either way, at least you two are around the same age. Also I don't plan on telling anyone, If it causes any issues I’ll just fire you." Linda said, her tone neutral and it sounded like someone just stating facts. Mickey let out a breath as he steadied himself, nodding slowly.

"Okay, fine... I need a smoke." He said leaving out the front door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Linda." Ian said quietly but sounded thankful.

"Thanks for helping me with the store after Kash left... Who you date is up to you and I'm not cruel enough to ruin the life of someone who's in the closet for obvious reasons. Even if he’s got a bad record in this store." Ian nodded to himself Linda saw it along with the smile on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey exhaled the smoke as he tried to process everything. Just someone outside of Ian and Mandy knowing he was gay felt weird and someone who didn't care, it shouldn't of surprised him so much, but he had always assumed that being a Milkovich everyone was gonna be against him. And Linda had no reason to be nice to him or owe him any favors. It just didn't make sense to him.

At least he was pretty good at knowing if people were lying and that didn't seem to be the case this time. He finished up his cigarette and headed inside, ignoring the redhead at the counter as much as he was able to, being grumpier than he had coming in, and Ian happy emotions just made him grumpier, it's not like he stayed cause of Ian. He just didn't wanna lose a finger at the meat packing plant.

Linda told mickey to leave when Ian did, something about not wanting their part time scared on his second shift, not that he cared. It was when Ian started following him home that he snapped.

"Why the fuck are you following me?!" He said as he whipped around. The green eyes stared back at him in amusement almost like they were mocking him, before Ian shook his head.

"You forget about my hot date tonight?? I'm picking Mandy up then were going out." Ian said with a small grin on his face, mocking Mickey as he said hot date.

"Right, forgot you were gonna braid each others hair and shit." Mickey replied ignoring the way the other said hot date. He didn't really want to think how it went the last time he said it.

"Well I don't really have hair to braid at the moment." Ian said with a laugh

"Yeah you went all army on it" Mickey replied in a tone that sounded a bit unhappy but not at the same time. Ian just shrugged and they continued walking in silence, though oddly it didn't really feel awkward. Well until they got to the Milkovich house and Mandy clung to her 'boyfriend', maybe Mickey would question their relationship next time Mandy tried to ask about his soulmate, could be a good distraction.

Just as he finished that thought, Mandy went and kissed Ian. Mickey froze for a moment and Ian made eye contact with Mickey as he kissed her back. Breaking him from his thoughts, Iggy yelled at Mandy to get a room, Terry's laugh echoing in the background. Mickey ignored the uncomfortable twist in his stomach, and went to get a beer from the fridge. He tried to feel if he could feel any of Gallagher’s emotions but came up empty.

He knew the kiss wasn't real, at least he was pretty sure that it wasn't. But then again Ian could like both genders, he sure hoped that wasn't the case. Not cause he cares but he wouldn't want Mandy's actual boyfriend to cheat on her with him, that would be all kinds of fucked up.

Ian and Mandy left on their date and Mickey left briefly to get himself a new cell phone for cheap then him and Iggy spent time just drinking with an already drunk Terry. Who was in a good mood for once, so they drank without a hitch until it got dark and Terry left to the bar.

Mickey texted Mandy that he got a new phone and that Terry was gone in case she wanted to sneak her boyfriend in, he laughed at that one but found it less funny when they came in a half hour later, loudly and then went into her room. He felt fondness from the soulmate bond during the night that he tried to pretend he didn't feel. But he figured the redhead would probably end up coming to his room at one point over the night when it was late and Mandy was asleep. When it got late enough he went to check on them, check on Mandy he corrected himself. He opened the door just enough to see them, Gallagher’s arm was around her, he felt his stomach twist before he squinted at them and he could see they both still had shirts on, but the feeling in his stomach remained. He shut the door quietly and forced himself to go to sleep. He woke up the next day to Ian leaving his room, with just a t shirt and boxers on after using the washroom. Mickey pulled out a cigarette and refused to think about it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian enjoyed walking to the Milkovich house with Mickey even if they barely talked and when they did it wasn't about anything important. Though he wasn't sure what to say when mickey said he went all army on his hair. He couldn't tell if mickey wasn't complaining about his new haircut or just mentioning it.

Ian was surprised when Mandy kissed him shortly after he entered the house with Mickey. But him and Mandy did talk about how they should kiss here and there, and how Iggy questioned Mandy about them really being together since she kissed her last boyfriends a lot and didn’t care about showing PDA around her brothers. She had lied and told him Ian wasn't used to PDA and was getting used to it for her do he made sure not to push her away or act weirdly.

He just didn't expect to share a kiss with her in front of Mickey, at that thought his eyes went over to Mickey who was watching but his expression was blank. He would of grinned if he could do it without informing Mandy. Instead he made eye contact with Mickey as he kissed her back, he wished he could kiss Mickey but he was against them kissing for whatever reason. He saw some kind of emotion in Mickey's eyes but it disappeared before he could figure it out, either way it was some kind of reaction which was better than the blank look he had on his face. He hoped this would get Mickey to at least reconsider kissing him, even if they weren't soulmates.

His date with Mandy wasn't really a date, it was more like two friends hanging out where he payed, Ian couldn't complain he enjoyed time with Mandy she was quickly becoming one of his best friends. To think he'd get along with two Milkovich's, then again neither were like the rumors said, and now that he knew them, he knew he’d probably end up mad at whoever mentioned the next one.

Mandy got a text and then she asked him to spend the night, he was considering saying no when she mentioned how she'd never had a sleepover with any friends growing up and always wanted to have one where they could just relax and talk about boys. Then told him he didn't have to and tried to make it seem like she didn't care.

He smiled to himself, these Milkovich's and trying to seem like they didn't care, Ian agreed to spend the night and sent Fiona a text, telling Mandy they would talk about boys all they wanted, then joked that he drawled the line at painting their nails. She smiled at him and told him that he'd look good with so some nail polish and how she could make it rainbow colored for him.

The thought of going to Mickeys room crossed his mind multiple times through the night but he decided against it, he was enjoying his time with Mandy, and when she told him things about Mickey, that was just a bonus. She told how Mickey was protective of her and how her brothers seemed tough but they all had a softness for her, how Mickey was their father's favorite son even though he was least like Terry. They obviously talked about boys too, how Mandy despite sleeping around truly wanted to find the person she could spend her life with, who would understand her. Ian told her how the guy he was seeing on the down low wasn't his soulmate but how he didn't care and still wanted to try and be with him.

Mandy asked him if he could tell her who it was, but Ian said was how he didn't want to out him to anyone or break the little trust they had built. He felt guilty for not being able to tell her and it most of showed on his face cause she put her hand on his arm.

"I understand, I would do the same, and haven't told anyone about you being gay and wouldn't tell anyone if I found out anyone else was. Just let me know who he is when you are able to."

"Thanks Mandy." He said as he hugged her, then she said they should sleep cause it was getting late. He asked if she had a sleeping bag or blanket he could use. She shook her head then laughed.

"Just sleep in the bed with me." Ian blinked at her in surprise.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" He asked, the question coming out before he even finished processing the idea.

"Its not that weird, my bed is big enough and we can sleep back to back if that helps. Me and Mick shared the bed last night." She said not thinking about it before she realized she probably shouldn't of said that.

"I shouldn't of mentioned that, Mickey probably wouldn't want anyone to know. I asked him to, and we slept together as kids often after our mom died." She fidgeted slightly before she looked over at Ian.

"So if you could not mention it to anyone." Ian couldn't help the feeling if fondness he felt towards Mandy and Mickey at this new information. He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Of course I won't tell anyone Mandy. It's sweet really that you two are still close like that." He said honestly, smile still on his face, Mandy smiled back but punched him in the arm.

"Whatever, let's go to sleep." She said as she started getting undressed, Ian turned away, giving her privacy and only removed his jeans and socks. He was glad he wasn't wearing the underwear with the holes in it. Mandy wore just a shirt and underwear.

He crawled into the bed, feeling a bit embarrassed because he never shared a bed with anyone since he was like 5 years old. Laying on the pillow he caught a slight scent of Mickey from the previous night which seemed to relax him from any embarrassment.

"Just like a girls slumber party." he said with a laugh, Mandy laughed with him.

"I don't share beds often so If I hog the bed or anything just poke me in the sides. Ill jolt awake. " he said with amusement.

"Just don't confuse me for your the guy your sleeping with." She laughed before getting into the bed next to him.

"Well you do both have blue eyes." She let out an exaggerated gasp.

"Oh! A new detail about your mystery guy, I'll have to look out for any blue eyed guy you talk to. Luckily for me my soulmate also has blue eyes so I can see them."

Ian laughed and didn't comment further. They both fell asleep back to back, but Ian ended up rolling over, and cuddling up against her. She woke up when he moved but just smiled, it had been awhile since anyone cuddled her and it made her feel safe. She went back to sleep, wishing it was more socially acceptable for friends to cuddle with each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey stayed in his room until he got hungry and needed to eat before he got ready to head off to his new job, he wished he could just not show up but he didn't want Gallagher questioning why he didn't show or having to get a shittier job instead.

Just as he was leaving his room Mandy spotted him and followed him to the kitchen.

"It was you who came and checked on me last night?" She asked, it sounded like a question but also that she was pretty certain she was right.

"Yeah." He said without explaining further, it wasn't odd for him to check on her after all.

"Thought so, but you knew Ian was over so I was fine, gotta be careful. You could catch us having sex next time." She said teasingly, not noticing how mickey almost dropped the food he was getting for himself.

"You sure he's not cheating on you? Could of sworn I saw him having sex with some guy recently." He said before even thinking of what he was saying, though not loudly enough to be overheard by anyone else. Once he finished saying it he wish he could take it back, and pretend it never left his mouth. Mandy looked at him in surprise but he didn't see any hurt on her face.

"...Did you see who he was with?" She asked quietly, though her eyes were glued to him. He swore at himself mentally, he really wished he hadn't opened his stupid mouth. He broke eye contact with her and went back to making a sandwich.

"Who cares who he was with, shouldn't you be more concerned about him cheating on you?" He said as he tried his best to focus on his sandwich.

"Just wanted proof, It could of been a different ginger you saw. Guess you didnt see them well enough." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. He let out a small sigh of relief to himself and went to sit down and eat his sandwich before work.

He went to work after he finished eating, not surprised that Gallagher was already there, what threw him off was that the redhead kept staring at him when he thought Mickey wouldn't notice. He did his best to ignore that and the small anxious feeling he was getting from him. After only talking when it was needed, Ian broke the silence around them.

"So Mandy texted me." Mickey's eyes widened but he was facing away from him already so plastered an annoyed but neutral look on his face as he spoke.

"Your point? Figured you texted her normally." Ian just stared at him, like he was trying to see through him. Mickey kept the same expression on his face as he stared back.

"She said one of her brothers saw me having sex with some guy, but that they didn't see who it was." He said staring straight at Mickey with a confused but curious expression on his face. Mickey internally panicked, he should of known it would get back to Gallagher if he told Mandy something like that.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't tricking Mandy, she's still my sister." He said shrugging and looking like he didn't care.

"But your the only one I'm having sex with. Right now." Ian responded, adding the right now after feeling Mickey wouldn't appreciate them being anything close to exclusive.

"Didn't know if you were serious with Mandy, someone people fuck both genders, you could just have some weird ass Milkovich fetish." Ian laughed loudly at his response, and needed a minute to gather himself before he responded.

"Almost thought you were jealous for a second. Mandy agreed to fake date me when I told her I was gay, she's like my best friend I wouldn't hurt her like that. I thought you knew that. " Ian responded seriously, though he still had an amused smile on his face.

"Well as long as she knows its whatever." Mickey responded feeling awkward with it after knowing that he was right to begin with. He turned away from Gallagher thinking the conversation was over. He heard Ian let out a small sigh.

"I'll let Mandy know that you confronted me about cheating on her and I ended up telling you the truth... You seem more grumpy today." He responded still looking at Mickey. He didn't know why Ian was paying attention to his moods so much, maybe he was just really grumpy with the whole Mandy thing that it came out without him noticing.

"Maybe if we stopped talking so fucking much and you put your dick to good use, we wouldn't have this problem." Mickey smirked at Ian, Mickey knew this would be the perfect distraction from everything, and he preferred it over talking. They did skip fucking yesterday with his first day of work and Ian's date with Mandy, then again he might have to wait for after work.

“Hmm I think we’ve earned a break.” Ian said as he went to lock the front door, and walked back towards Mickey.

“What about towel heads wife and the fucking cameras?” Mickey asked as he stepped away from the crazy redhead.

“As long as the door are locked and we don't take over a half hour she wont care. There’s no camera’s in the freezer still.” Ian said with a grin and turned to walk towards the freezer instead. Mickey followed him but looked warily at the camera's as he walked by them, and he looked around the freezer for any camera's, needing to make sure himself that there was none in there.

Once he finished his sweep of the freezer, he relaxed a bit and grinned at the redhead before turning away from him, and going near the wall closest, he moved his pants and underwear down in one go. He looked briefly back at the read head just to see the aroused expression on his face, already feeling from the soulmate bond how much Gallagher wanted him.

Gallagher prepped him and the sex was just what Mickey needed to de-stress from the last two days. Ian had him pressed up against the wall as they fucked, creating friction between his dick and the wall, and allowing Ian to press his upper body against him, which aroused Gallagher alot which was sent his way through the bond. Mickey came faster than usual and failed to hold back a loud moans when he came, which pushed Ian over the edge right after him.

Ian pulled out some paper towel and cleaned the cum off the wall before passing paper towels to Mickey. Mickey just took one sheet to wipe the cum that was dripping down his leg, pulled up his pants and underwear and walked towards the door.

"Gonna use the washroom." He said before walking away on unsteady legs to clean himself up better in the not cold washroom. As he cleaned the cum out of his ass he realized that he couldn't just leave like he normally did, he was still at work,he always felt the need to get away from Gallagher after they fucked, insured that it didn't turn into more and he usually had to push away Ian's feelings of affection afterwards and it unsettled him. He let out a sigh, he would just have to focus on work and block him out.

He finished cleaning himself up and left the washroom and went back into the front if the store. Ian was already back at the counter and there was a customer in the store. He made sure to ignore Ian, even as he felt the the affection from the other. Once the customer left of course Ian had to talk to him, he should of expected the redhead wouldn't keep to himself after.

"Thought you were gonna stop being grumpy?" Ian asked trying to sound like he didn't care and wasn't happy but neutral towards him. The bond giving him away completely with the feelings of happiness, with just a tint of nervousness in there. Mickey bit his lip slightly to calm himself before he responded.

"In case you haven't noticed Gallagher, I'm more the type to keep to myself after. Don’t need the affectionate bullshit that most people want after fucking. Which I know you're all for but that's not me." Mickey said more than he planned, he couldn't even help it sometimes. Just said things before he even noticed what he said when he got overwhelmed or didn't control his emotions well enough. He thought for a second he got his point across and Gallagher would be let down and leave him alone for a bit. What he felt was the opposite, affection trying to blind him. Fucking Gallagher and his weird misplaced affection, he was smiling at him too. If only the stupid bond explained why he felt things instead of just fucking blinding him with the other emotions.

"Who said I was all for it?" Ian responded, still smiling. Mickey opened his mouth then closed it. Fuck, hes right he never did say he wanted the affectionate stuff after, never even tried to make him stay. It was just what the bond had been telling him. And Mickey wasn't gonna tell him that, the other option wasn't much better but he didn't have much choice.

"I pay attention enough to be able to tell, even if you don't act on it and my intuition is pretty good too." Ian continued smiling but tried to control it a bit more, though Mickey could feel that response made him more happy but he expected that when he said it, he would normally never admit something that pretty much said. 'I pay attention to you and know you well enough to know without you telling me.' Then him being right just inforced that more. The feelings from Ian were trying to spread to him, and he needed to get them to calm down, fighting them off just made it harder to concentrate on not responding in the way that went with Ian's happiness.

"Its not in purpose it a so-" Mickey caught himself this time, before he revealed the worst thing possible in this situation. Ian looked confused and like he was trying to figure what Mickey was gonna say. Mickey couldn't believe he almost said it was a soulmate thing. He blamed the bond for his almost fuck up, luckily he was good with thinking on the spot. He let out a sigh, guess he was revealing something else to Gallagher instead.

"It's a self defense thing, gotta observe and pay attention so I know who to look out for." Which was true with most people cause he didn't trust anyone well aside from Mandy and somewhat his brothers. And though he wouldn't admit it, Ian too. Finally he felt the happiness go down to a normal level, still there but not as emotionally blinding. He could handle that at least.

Mickey and Ian worked in a more comfortable silence after, which helped Mickey get a hold on himself and calm down. When he got home Mandy pulled him into her room and shut the door, he was confused for a moment before he remembered Gallagher told her that he told Mickey about their fake dating. It wasn't hard to forget with his mind more focused on the slip up from earlier.

"So he told you?" She stared intently waiting for a response and reaction from him.

"Yeah, not a big deal at least I know he's not cheating on you." Mickey said with a shrug, trying to show he didn't care. Mandy seemed pleased with his response.

"Well after he turned me down I was hurt and I sent you guys after him, he ended up finding me and running after me and confessing he was gay. We walked around and talked and I wanted to help him and make it so there wouldn't be another girl like me who gets hurt by something he can't help. So I offered the fake dating. " She felt she needed to explain, after hiding it from Mickey for so long. Mickey just gave her a small smile in response, knowing she wasn't done explaining he nodded for her to continue.

"I was attracted to him obviously but I got over it with him being gay and all. Now hes like my best friend, I've never had any close female friends who'd hang out with me after school, and talk about boys and have sleepovers with me." She said with a laugh and was done explaining. Mickey shook his head in amusement before he gave her a more serious look.

"Glad you found a close friend you can rely on." He paused briefly then grinned at her in amusement.

"Talk about boys huh? Gallagher tell you all about his boyfriend and crushes? Might have to bug him later." Mandy looked a bit surprised before she grinned back at him.

"Of course he does, you could always join us in some girl talk Mick." She said teasingly, laughing a bit after she said it.

"Oh gee, no thanks. Last thing I wanna do is talk about feelings with Gallagher." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why just with Ian, figured you just wouldn't want to talk about them in general." She said with a curious glance.

"Your my sister so it's not too bad sometimes." He responded which was believable but he had answered to quickly which was suspicious, Mandy lifted an eyebrow at him.

"...Do you have crush on Ian?!" She raised her voice, though out of her room you wouldn't just heard her say Ian. Mickey eyes widened and his face heated slightly, causing him to look away.

"Fuck no, he's too pale and ginger, fucking alien looking." He said huffing but not looking at her. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation, the world had to be against him or something.

"You totally do, you would of just said no disgustedly if you actually didn't." She said with a small laugh, finding it cute more than anything.

"So he's attractive, but I have my soulmate remember?" He said as he calmed himself, while he knew he couldn't hide it from her forever, he also knew that Mandy would never expect that Ian was his soulmate so it was a good way to end this conversation. She nodded to herself and stopped her teasing.

"You gonna tell me who he is? And well if you need a gay friend I'm sure Ian would be willing." She said seriously, waiting for his answer and smiling when she mentioned him being friends with Ian.

"I'm sure he would, he seems like the type." He stalled for a second before responding to Mandy's original question. Answering her seriously, as he looked away from her.

"I will, but right now I'm still trying to get a better handle on it. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to admit who it is out loud to myself, let alone anyone else." Which honestly he wasn't, but of course the main reason being it was her best friend. Mandy gave his shoulder a squeeze and nodded.

"Well you I'm always here if you wanna talk about him even if I don't know his name." She responded with a gentle smile before she laughed a bit.

“Though I can’t promise I won’t ask you for details, you’ve never even seriously dated anyone. And I’m kinda wondering if hes a jerk if you don’t want him to know about it.” Mickey felt himself relax with knowing he didn't have to tell her for the time being. He let out a small laugh as he responded.

“Nah, hes not. I’m the jerk there, I don't plan on being with him, I’m hoping he’ll realize he wants better and move on.” Mandy’s smile faded and she shook her head.

“Just you wanting him to be with someone better means you want whats best for him instead of yourself... Why not just stop being a jerk and try to be better for him, or just be yourself without the barriers and let him choose himself?” He heard Mandy say, like it was so easy to do. He shook his head, looking at his tattooed knuckles.

"This is who I am. I'm not someone who's nice and I don't need a soulmate in my life." Mandy frowned in response then go up to leave, stopping right before she opened the door.

"Are you sure that's who you are or who you had to be?" With that Mandy opened the door and left him alone in her room, she hoped he would change his mind and at least try with his soulmate. But she also knew that he was stubborn and changing his mind would take time.

Mickey wasn't sure how he would of responded to that, so he was a bit glad she left instead of waiting for him to respond, he didn't think they were different things, who he has to be is who he is now. He tried to not think too much about it, and it wasn't too hard when he didn't really understand what she meant by that line.

Over the next couple week everything went normally, Mandy treated him the same as she always did, even a bit nicer sometimes, which weirded him out but she didn't bring up his soulmate or ask any questions and he was grateful for that. Him and Ian continued working together and fucking at work at least once a day, which helped his one sided bond, aside from getting Ian’s emotions he didn't feel any tugs to go see Ian, or have any dreams about him. Ian was studying to join the army which Mickey didn't see as a good idea, but aside from the comments here and there that showed he didn't approve he knew it was Ian’s choice if he wanted to go die in some war, and he told himself he didn’t care. They also had been trying different positions with sex lately but it had mostly been against walls, even the ground once. It was all going as well as Mickey could see it going, and he was fine if things continued this way.

Mickey had grown out a beard, he thought Gallagher would comment about it but he didn’t say anything, so Mickey kept it and couldn't be bothered to shave. It was their daily sex break when Ian decided they were going to have sex facing each other, which Mickey was dead against.

“We don’t need to see each other when we fuck, its gay enough without that shit. Plus I don’t want you using it to kiss me, by distracting me with your dick.” Mickey said grumpily with his arms crossed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I just want to see if it allows me to go deeper, maybe it’ll even feel different... I promise I won’t kiss you, cadets honor.” Ian replied as he put his hand over his chest, he would of tried for the kiss if Mickey didn’t mention it, but even just watching as Mickey came undone sounded good enough by itself, and he’d be trying to slowly work up to it for the last week.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fine, just no kissing Gallagher or well never attempt this again and you can fucking get yourself off today.” Mickey said giving in, he knew that Ian would keep his word once he said he wouldn’t, he just hoped that Ian’s emotions wouldn't show on his face or something. Ian smiled at him as he took his shoes and pants off and moved closer to Mickey.

Mickey kicked off his shoes and removed his pants and underwear, not looking at Ian as he felt his heart racing a bit, that was also the issue with this position, he knew he needed his legs unrestrained, with probably his leg being pinned up. Usually they just left their pants and underwear at their ankles when it was from behind, he was really reconsidering having agreed to this but it was too late and backing out now would seem too cowardly and his pride wouldn’t allow it.

Ian moved forward and just rubbed their dicks against each other, but stayed true to his word and he even turned his face away from Mickey as he rubbed against him. Which as much as Mickey didn't want to admit calmed his nerves a bit, and it felt good to have Ian cock getting harder against his. Once they were both leaking precum Ian pulled away and got out the lube, then prepped Mickey quickly with his fingers, it didn't take too much prep with them fucking daily but the lube was still needed. Mickey watched as Ian stroked himself to get the lube on his dick before he gestured for Mickey to move his one leg up.

Mickey felt himself flush a bit but he knew it could come across as arousal and didn't turn away, he moved his leg up a bit, and felt Ian’s hand move to it to push it up more and the rest of his body was pushed up onto some stacked up boxes. 

“Ready Milkovich?” Gallagher asked with a grin, even though Mickey could feel the arousal and how he was barley holding back. Mickey did his best to look annoyed.

“Fuck just get on with it already.” Ian mumbled something about him being impatient before he pushed his dick inside slowly, it felt different with the angle and the curve of Gallagher's dick inside of him rubbing different parts then they usually did. He let out a groan, but was secretly thankful that Ian was going in slowly and giving him time to adjust. He could of lied back on the boxes but wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, there was more friction on his dick when there was less of a gap between them, was what he reason in his mind. He refused to look at Ian, as he took Ian dick to the hilt, the other was right in that it went deeper than normal.

He felt stronger arousal than normal coming from Gallagher, he looked up after a few seconds of the other not moving, when he did they made eye contact, which made Mickey feel weird, uncomfortable he told himself, he nodded at Ian to move, then broke the eye contact and Ian started thrusting in and out at a slow pace, building up the speed slowly. Mickey was letting out small moans, and his eyes went back up to Gallagher, arousal shooting through him from the other as he ended up making eye contact briefly as he moaned at the same time.

He saw Ian’s eyes break the eye contact this time, going down and stopping at his lips. And he felt how much Gallagher wanted to kiss him, it was overwhelming, but Ian didn't make any attempt to. Mickey’s eyes moved to Ian’s lips by themselves, Ian’s pink lips parted in front of him letting out a small groan, and he remembered how soft they felt the time Ian had kissed him. Fuck he wanted to kiss him, but he knew he couldn’t, that wasn't part of his plan at all. But as Ian’s dick brushed against his prostate and he let out a breathless moan, his mind went blank and he moved forward, his lip’s approaching the pink ones in front of him.

“Hello boys.” He heard from behind Ian, and it felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured on him, he shot away and his foot knocking down a glass bottle. His eyes darting to where the voice came from. Fucking Frank Gallagher.

“Front door was locked so I came in the back, no pun intended.” The old man said with a small hint of amusement, he felt slight annoyance come from Ian, but only for a second before his own panic and shock took over blocking it out.

“Might wanna check the locks.” He added as they heard him start helping himself to whatever he wanted in the store. They both quickly started putting their clothes back on, easily avoiding the broken glass, not hat Mickey would of cared if he accidentally stepped on it at this point, his mind was just going over Frank being a drunk loud mouth and telling everyone, his stomach twisted and he felt anxious and paranoid. Frank said to put it on his tab, stole money from the til, then called them sailors. It was enough to get Mickey seething underneath the panic. Mickey paced subconsciously around the store.

“We gotta kill him.” He stated as soon as the shock completely wore off. Someone knocked on the door to get in.

“Fuck off!” He was to wound up to deal with annoying customers right now, he was feeling homicidal enough without them.

“Look nobody will miss Frank anyway. We shoot him in the head, we dump him in the river.” Mickey said quickly, the anxiousness coming out as his mind raced and he spoke quicker than normal.

“He has a lousy short time memory, he’s probably already forgotten.” Ian said causally, looking unconcerned.

“We can’t chance that.” He said looking directly at the redhead.

“I’ll talk to him.” Ian said, but Mickey barely heard him over his thoughts.

“Cut his hand off, pull his teeth, he can’t even be identified.” Mickey said, thoughts spiraling, knowing he had to fix this, Terry couldn’t find out.

“You stay here watch the store, I’ll take care of it.” Ian said in the background, walking towards the door. He started to seem less calm as Mickey continued talking.

“My uncle Joe works at the foundry, he’ll dump the teeth into the chrome plating vat and it’s done.” Mickey said as he removed his security jacket. Ian walked towards him, seeming like he was gonna try and calm him.

“Mickey you need this job for your probation.” Gallagher said as he stepped into his space. Mickey made eye contact, not calmed in the slightest.

“No, what I need is to take care of Frank and his big mouth.... Stay here.” He said more aggressively than planned before he broke eye contact as he walked to the door.

“This won’t take long.” Mickey said as he walked out the door, no time to wait for a response, this was something that had to be done. He wasn't taking any chances with an alcoholic like Frank. He made his way home, he knew his brothers would help him with any hit, as long as it wasn't someone who mattered to them. After the discussed the best method of murder to do without getting caught, they went out looking for Frank with no success.

He even went to the Gallagher house, where he would of laughed at Fiona’s comment at never knowing when Frank will be back, if he wasn't so anxious and on edge. He spent the rest of the day looking, only getting 4 hours of sleep. Mandy asked if he was okay, and pulled him aside making him talk to her, he was on edge, unable to sit still but wasn't able to just give Mandy the cold treatment when she was worried.

“What happened?” She asked calmly, after they were in her room away from anyone hearing them.

“Fuck, someone caught me and my soulmate fucking. Gotta make sure he keeps his mouth shut.” He said quickly in the way that he did when his mind was racing.

“Who caught you?” She asked calmly, though worried herself about what would happen if Terry found out.

“Frank Gallagher.” He said, not looking at her. Hoping telling her wouldn't reveal who his soulmate was, but he told his brothers who they were trying to kill for false reasons but it could get back to her either way. Mandy felt torn, she knew that while Ian didn't seem to care about Frank, he was still his father. And wouldn’t want him dead, but she also knew how loud Frank could be.

“You talk to Ian? Maybe he could talk to Frank or something... Even if he’s a shitty Father, he’s still Ian’s dad.” She said slowly, knowing this was a tricky situation and she wished it hadn’t happened to begin with but it was too late for that.

“Can’t chance that. Terry can’t find out about this...” Mickey said, she could hear the fear in his voice, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

“I understand, just be careful Mick.” He nodded at her and left her room, making his way to the store, knowing Ian was working. He went around the back, when he knew it was around the time they got the truck for the food. Seeing the overhead door still open he went under, coming face to face with Ian.

“Where is he?” Mickey asked, the lack of sleep making him more impatient than he was normally.

“I have no idea.” Gallagher replied, though he sounded to casual for Mickey’s liking.

“He’s had twenty four hours to run his mouth already. Where is he?” He repeated his question impatiently, he knew his mind wouldn’t be quiet until he found him .

“He won’t” Ian responded simply, taking a puff of his cigarette.

“If my dad finds out about this, he will kill me himself.” Mickey explained, hoping that Ian would understand how serious this all was, the redhead flicked his cigarette outside as he walked into the store.

“I’ve been to sixteen bars, the homeless shelter, shantytown under the El, your house, batty Shelia’s.” He said as he followed Ian into the store, who wasn't saying anything.

“Where the fuck is he?!” he yelled as he pulled Ian’s shoulder to make him turn around.

“I don’t know!” Ian yelled back at him.

“Bullshit!” Mickey yelled as pulled his hand away from Ian. Looking at Ian and putting his observant self survival skills to use, it seemed like Ian was being only half honest with him. Then it clicked in his mind, and he smiled ironically.

“You warned him.” He said, licking his lips nervously as he made his way to the register.

“I hate him more than you do.” Ian stated, as Mickey ignored him and opened the register.

“I ain’t stealing this, this is less than what I’m owed for my hours this week.” He counted the money as he spoke, Gallagher just watched him and didn't say anything.

“I’m done... Done. Done” Mickey said as he gestured towards the store then towards Ian. Intent on leaving if Ian was going to remain silent. He felt uneasiness coming from the other.

“Frank’s walked in on Fiona and her boyfriends, walked in on Lip and his girls. We got nothing to be ashamed of!” Ian said, trying to convince him to just let it go and that everything was gonna be okay, he could feel that Ian meant it too. But in Mickey’s world that wasn’t true and wasn't how things went, maybe they just didn’t live in the same kinda world, even if they were both from the south side.

“What fucking world do you live in?” He said, lacking the anger he had previously.

“You can’t.” Ian said, struggling with words, Mickey could feel Ian’s emotion of desperation coming through but pushed them from his mind.

“You can’t... you know. I don’t want you to!” Ian said as he formed what he was trying to say, taking a step towards Mickey to try and touch him, Mickey stepped back from him in response.

“What did I just say to you? Done is done.” Mickey said, not backing down on this and knowing they couldn’t continue with the chance of Frank opening his mouth or with him being the reason for Frank's death.

“What, you think we’re boyfriend and girlfriend here? You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me.” He spat out at Ian, his anger controlling his words, he felt how much his words hurt Ian being forced on to him from the bond, it felt like Ian was barely fighting off tears. Mickey pushed away how Ian’s emotions made him feel, knew he had to leave before he actually witnessed them, and he knew this would be better for Ian in the long run. Ian just looked at him, unable to respond, looking at him with heartbroken puppy eyes.

“Sorry I gotta go kill your dad, but I’m doing a lot of people a favor.” Mickey said as he walked towards the front door.

“Including you.” He added as he left out the front door, glancing back at Ian one last time as he spoke before the door shut behind him. He did his best to ignore any emotions from Gallagher as he continued looking for Frank. When night fell him and his brother went out again, with masks, hoping to spot him.

Finally they spotted him at the Alibi, after waiting a couple hours he left by himself, he quickly made a plan with his brothers telling them that they’d go ahead and that he would catch him and they were just to help him with the kidnapping. they put their masks on and went ahead as Mickey followed Frank down the street, his mask on top of his head.

Mickey followed the stumbling Frank down the street, and his mind started to race again but in a different way. He remembered what Mandy said and then Ian’s fallen face, and his sadness from the bond. He felt emotions blindside him, his own emotions towards everything, how he’d be the same as Terry with just killing anyone who threatened him, he never planned on killing anyone, how hurting Ian hurt him and fuck he couldn't go through with this. he struggled with the choice, his dad would kill him if he found out.

At the garbage can he stopped, stepped forward then back. Feeling his eyes water, he dropped the mask into the bin, he heard police sirens in the background. Then he saw them pull up to a store near him. He looked towards them then back at Frank, rubbing his eyes he gained control over his emotions and dropped the gun into the bin too. He walked back towards the police, he made oinks at them and put his frustration at the situation into a punch that landed right on the officers face.

“This violating my probation?” He asked with a laugh as he was handcuffed. At least he would be safe from his dad if it got out and he wouldn’t have to kill anyone, and his brother would just assume the cops caught him with the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure its clear how much I like Mandy. She might eventually get her own chapter, kinda like a side story. Cause she deserves better than just leaving to be an escort in my opinion. But haven't decided when I will write it, already have an idea in mind though.


End file.
